


Lovers in Paradise

by candycandy (telltail_heart)



Series: Paradise Found [2]
Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Ass Play, Cats, Dirty Talk, Dominance, Food Porn, Foreskin Play, Genosha, Guns, Harlequin, Ice Cream, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Promises, Revelations, Romance, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-02-07 10:19:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 37,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1895394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telltail_heart/pseuds/candycandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik told Charles he was going to stay for his heat, and this is the outcome of that promise, and so much more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ta -da! Here is the sequel. Woo! This was a little hard to write, so it took longer then I expected, but I wouldn't want to have it anything but perfect for you (which means my crack editing, and about 1000 extra words then any sane person would add). And I had to move, and that stops production for a while.
> 
> So, get your insulin needles ready, and grab a blizzard, and find yourself a cat to chill with, as you experience another exciting adventure in Paradise. With tubby eccentric Charles, and psychotic fat ass lovin' Erik :) There is a lot of sex, and fluff, and heartfelt moments, and a peak into Charles' world that I'm sure you don't want to miss! 
> 
> I added my touch in homage to the new Day's of Future Past, which is really easy to miss, but that movie rocked my world and I can stop having anxiety attacks thinking about it now that it's been birthed onto the big screen. Until Apocalypse...
> 
> I have more sequels planned for this, and have started writing the 3rd installment, but have to get The Paperboy (and surprise...) finished, so it won't be coming for a while yet. I listened to the Arkells, I Never Thought This Would Happen, and Hozier, Take Me to Church, a lot while writing, and they ended up in the story.
> 
> Thank you to all the kudos, and the comments (and suggestions), which have been beyond awesome! Enjoy :)

*Revised*

 

 

 

Raven nodded to the door man as she entered her brother’s apartment up town. She was on a tight schedule, but always made the time to drop in to bring Charles the supplies that he would need when he was in heat. As his sister and an alpha, is was her responsibility to take care of him. Should would never ignore her big brother’s needs, but it didn't stop her from feeling sympathetic for the omega and his predicament.

She entered the elevator with the large reusable bag in her hand, that was full of fruit and cut vegetables prepared for convenience, as well a variety of health food products, and low fat snacks: Weight Watchers, and Skinny Cow treats.

It was her way of supporting him in his heat and his continuing weight loss, which she was so proud for him achieving. It was a cruel twist of fate that someone so talented and naturally gifted, and warm would live his life in misery and physical discomfort... She had the best of hopes for him after all these years, knowing that he was lonely, and that was on her mind as she walked to his apartment.

His quirky and cheery personality just couldn't make up for the lack of an alpha in his life. He has friends, but who doesn't... Yet he's always been so care free, and that was just so Charles; even in his darkest moments he was so positive. Life had been harder on her without any of her own intervention, and she was a little more serious because of it. She'd made it out of her own dark place and was happy, and had her omega, and a nice life. Leaving the past where it belonged...

For Charles the only thing hard on him was his own vices: ice cream, and sweets, and fried foods. It doesn't take a psychiatrist to figure out he's been eating all these years to fill a place in himself which is lacking, and the cat and the knitting... She wouldn't trade his tubby self for anything less, but damn he's like an alpha repellant!

She would know, considering she is an alpha herself, but a female – that is a big difference, and straight... and one who doesn't like men who are gayer then all of Chelsea combined, and the West Village – and she is his Sister, so...

It was a mystery how his personality evolved to the point that it had reached. At the age of 32 he's become a very unique man... She just wished that he could find someone who would wisp her brother off of his moccasin sheathed feet, and it seemed to be impossible to find an alpha who really connected with Charles. She'd tried, but all of the acquaintances who she'd set him up with throughout the years, (and his current skinnier ones) never contacted him again, and ignored his calls, or turned him down outright.

It made her wonder why he kept trying, but she didn't have to wonder. She knew what he wanted... it was hard to watch one way or another. They were always polite when she'd ask the alphas about it, (or grilled) but it was obvious that his alternative life style scared them off. She loved him, but he'd really spent too much time with Nan... She'd seen the warning signs – but the reality was more shocking then she could have fathomed years ago when she was getting drunk in bars trying to cope with her life, and comforted by the thought that he was safe at home with their Grandmother.

He'd ended up an old cat lady barely out of his 20's, and she should have tried harder to help him out of his shell, but there had been no stopping his spiral.      

Raven got off the elevator, and walked towards her brothers’ apartment, smiling when she saw his familiar welcome sign hanging on his door. It warmed her to see it hanging there like she was walking back into her childhood home, completed with Nan's cookies baking in the oven, and her knitting on the antique coffee table, and well he'd kept all of her furniture so... that was a little eerie.

Raven in the blue, had on a stylish black floral skirt, and a cream leather coat, and black lace stocking, and her favourite thigh high leather boots. She walked with confidence through the halls thinking about work, and other tasks she had on her mind when her stride stilled close to his door as her senses went wild. A hot alarm burnt through her mind, alighting all of her instincts... She crept towards her brothers’ stoop in disbelief of what her noise was telling her.

 _It couldn't be..._ she thought as she stopped a distance away as her mind wrapped around the fact that the scent of an alpha, and a very pungent one at that, was radiating territorially from his apartment -- possibility _claiming_ from the severity --

 _What the hell is happening in there!_ She was wrought with alarm. She sniffed the air to clarify -- and there was no mistaking that it was coming from inside of his sweet old ladies home. Raven knew better then to try to enter her brothers place of residence without consulting the alpha within, or her brother – to smooth over the alpha's hackles because his heat was approaching and – _was this actually happening!?_

_Her brother with an unknown alpha!_

He hadn't told Raven – there had been no mention of him dating... Feeling put out, and betrayed (honestly, as they were so close) cautiously, Raven sent out her mind to Charles, knowing that it would be faster than texting. She smashed out an: _Charles! What's going on?! Who's in there, and why didn't you tell me?!_ Floating through the air, knowing that she was screaming but not caring at the moment because she was freaked at the notion of some strange alpha nesting with her brother. His heat was almost here, and he was in there alone – this was serious dammit! Seriously freaky...

A moment later she got a curt: _I'm coming. Please calm down, I will explain._

Raven didn't bother responding, and waited wondering what the hell had happened to the world? _Her bother found a man!_

***

The Antiques Road show played on his flat screen, and the warm hum of contentment from the man who he was resting against, was a feeling that he wished he could bottle up and keep close his heart for the rest of his life.

Waking this morning he had a dream about sunsets in the tropics... some far off island with swaying palm's and the surf of the sea crashing again the white sand beach that was littered with guns... and there were little colourful birds sitting in the palm trees on the beach, and they were chirping pleasantly with an dusk orange glowing sky. He'd lain in that state, between waking and dreaming remembering the broken gun's on the beach and wondering why he'd be dreaming of, guns on a beach... and in that moment, like a blinking into life, he felt the current of an others mind heavy under the web of his conscious, and his breath caught. He remembered what had happened the day before, and he knew who's dream it had been: _Erik's._

Charles took a moment to search his memories to confirm that it had happened, that yesterday had happened, and he wasn't just spiralling into madness.

Opening his eye's he looked over but already knew... there was a hot leg thrown over his own he hadn't noticed, and the alphas scent was intense over his senses in such an all-encompassing manner that he felt claimed inside and out by it alone. His face burned from the memories of their coupling, the things Erik had said to him... unbelievable... but he had been there, _oh yes_. His body was sore in places he'd never thought possible, and yet was more sated then it had ever been.

 _This is too good Charles to be really happening..._ That was his mind talking, but his eye's told him the truth. Erik was lying on his stomach with his muscular arms wrapped around his pillow, and his face was turned towards him, and Charles took in the handsome alpha in his bed feeling his chest tighten.

 _Oh, Erik_... He thought, _I love you... love you._ And reached out to reverently caress his body, watching this wonderful man, floating along in a world of cresting affection as he remembered how Erik had begged to stay...

No one had wanted him like this, and what he'd done to Charles in bed... it was beyond anything he had ever considered from an alpha. It was like being taken by a fantasy, better than a fantasy... it was Erik, and he felt awed. He didn't have the words – he had been speechless last night. Erik had taken him to a place that he never knew existed, but he would follow this man to the ends of the world and back if he just stayed with Charles, and loved him as deeply as he had last night.

Neither of them had said it, but Charles felt it, and he could feel it in Erik... Being connected while being... _fucked._ Charles had felt like his mind was being warped by sensations and emotions, rising and spiking painfully. Erik's feelings for Charles had been desperate, and intense, all consumed by the need to please Charles -- _mark_ him as his own. It had been one of the headiest experiences of his life. It was all a part of this wild ride, Erik wanting him in his head, actually telling him that he _loved it_ – Charles might not be overly experienced with relationships and sex, but no one wanted him in their head really and truly. Some had asked when he was younger before he became terribly obese, but if he remembered he had always been drunk, never dating seriously, and not really remembering the times... and when he was heavier, he wished he could have turned off his mind completely as he struggled through intimate encounters sensing people's true feelings.

Erik wanted him there in the recesses of his mind, and kept asking him to stay, and it was like offering Charles the most precious gift that no one would. On top of all of the other restricted urgings that he had, it had been one that he fantasized about for years.

Charles felt the change in Erik the moment before his eyes opened, and the slow gentle smile that he gave Charles was something that he would remember, _always_.

“ _Good morning, little bird_.” Erik grumbled to him in a sleepy voice, and rolled pulling Charles into his arms, and Charles was swept along into this wild unknown world again, praying that it would never end.

And their morning began. They got out of bed, after some delicious necking that left Charles greedy for Erik's knot – and he got what he wanted. He led Erik take him as intensely as the day before.

That had been the second time that Erik had knotted him, and he couldn't hold back the emotions tight in his throat, as Erik with a matching urgency slammed into him like he never imaged an alpha would, with so much passion and genuine burning lust –

They agreed on heading out for breakfast an hour after his knot finally subsided, and he wished that there was enough free time in their lives for Erik to knot him continuously. It made his mouth water just thinking about that wide, burning ball moving through his body deep within, and filling him with Erik's seed. After that came the halo that would overcome his entire spirit, body and mind and he would be left dumb as waves of pleasure and contentment would saturate him. Simply thinking about it made him feel almost frantic, because what if he never got it again? What if Erik left him, and took with him his desperate affection, and his convincing – pleading words of insistent dependence on Charles?

 _No one had ever needed him_. _No one had ever knotted him..._

And the day before was heavy on his mind as well, all of their time together...

After they'd made up in bed... he let go of all of those years of loneliness it felt when Erik spent the day with him. They were like a genuine couple, as Charles cooked dinner, Erik flirting with him over the scratch made Yorkshire pudding, and roast beef that he served on his delicate china. He'd kissed Erik's sweet chocolate flavoured mouth, (from the cookies that Charles had slipped into his mouth as desert) as a large hand groped his behind, and stormy grey eye's appreciated his body against the counter were Erik had swayed his soul earlier in the day.

They ended up on Charles' couch watching TV, but they couldn't stop touching and kissing each other, and the night ended with Erik between his legs – and he'd never been more surprised by the gift of a willing partner.       

But that had been one day in his life.

And today this fantasy would continue...

They left Erik's favourite cafe, the very one where he'd seen Charles and Sylvester, where this all started and made their way to Erik's place to grab some of his things. _I'm staying little bird,_ he'd told Charles that, and he hadn't been lying. He whispered it again while they were entwined in bed and he was basking on the firm pecks of Erik's chest. An intensity had crept into Charles' mind from his lover, as he realized that Erik hadn't lied to him. It was so definite that there was no other way to read his intentions and he tried to feel calm about it: _He's going to stay through my heat._ And he couldn't believe that Erik would want that... _to bond with me, oh my..._ But he had to believe, because Erik was here... but somehow for him that still wasn't enough after a life of rejection, and abstinence...

They had settled in the front room after they got back to Charles' flat, as he had items to work on for orders from his site. While he crocheted a new pair of booties, Erik felt that he had to clean his gun, which Charles found that to be endearing and even cute as he slowly dissembled his _pet_ – Charles thought of the hand gun, because it was like his kitty Sylvester, his faithful companion.

Erik's head came up from the table where the parts of his gun were placed out methodically on a velvet red cloth -- and he practically growled, his mind turning primal as Charles felt astonished by the intensity of an alphas instincts.    

“Charles, there is an alpha outside your door.” Erik said sounding dangerous, and his eyes widened at the display feeling unexpectedly aroused. Before he could react, he winced as Raven screamed into his mind.

 _Oh cripes_ , he forgot about Raven… Of course it was his sister, she always came by when he was about to start his heat, and he hesitated almost dreading Erik meeting her like this. Alpha's get too bloody worked up about everything, especially _heats_. A nice dinner out would have been ideal, but there was no time like the present he supposed. Charles sent his sister a quick word and then turned to Erik, whose gun was assembling as it flew into his hand, and his eyes widened from the display. He croaked out, as lust racked through his guts, “Erik, relax love, it's just my sister Raven.” And Erik glared at the door still holding the gun. He had to restrain himself from swooning at the sight, as he felt flattered that he would care this much -- still finding it odd to be wanted so by an alpha. Erik jutted his jaw out. “Fine... but I will answer the door.”

Erik was up and walking over to the door before Charles could squeak out, scrambling off of the couch after him -- “Stop you silly bear --” He plastered himself against the man trying to hold him back, feeling his agitation as the memories of his past omega were fresh and enlightening his mind, and Charles relented to him, “Erik please -- it's fine. Raven always comes over before my heat to bring me food, and she's my sister, no threat. I swear love, and I already talked to her.” He tapped his temple. Erik was looking down at him with a begrudging expression, as he lowered his gun, and then scratched his head with it. “I'm sorry if I've made you uncomfortable. I trust that you know what you are talking about -- it's hard for me, even if it's your sister at the moment.” Erik grabbed Charles and pulled him against his toned chest snuffling into his hair, and whispered, “It's too new for me to let you wander around other alphas without my protection.” He explained gently, but Charles could hear the strain in his tone, and helplessly melted into those strong arms feeling his heart fluttering. He had an alpha now, and a passionate one. The years of rejection hadn't prepared him for it, and he felt drunk off of the attention.

Gazing up at his alpha, Charles ran a soothing hand over Erik's back, helplessly falling into his intricate grey and green eyes. “I understand. Let me talk to her okay. She's really a wonderful girl and I know you'll get along in the future, but for now I'll send her away. Is that good?” Charles asked and felt Erik's agitation lessen, “Yes, I suppose that will do for now. Thank you, my _little bird_.” He sighed in relief, brushing Charles' hair out of his face and giving him an affectionate smile – so unlike the man who he'd worked for, for the past year, and Charles grinned out feeling bliss. He felt that rush every time Erik called him that -- the pet name that he had given Charles. It was just another layer to the dream: an alpha who cherished him, and even called him _little,_ like he was some delicate omega. He grinned, and pecked a kiss to lips which were more deserving of then a slight peck -- and then said in a cheesy American accent, “Stand down, soldier.” And Erik snorted rolling his eyes, yet became rigid as Charles opened the door slowly.

***

Raven's gaped in shock when she saw the tall and dangerous alpha, holding a – _gun!_ Looming behind her brother with a large hand on his hip; who was smiling at her sweetly.

“Hello Raven darling, sorry I forgot to call you...” He gave her a sheepish look as her mind screamed out expletives followed by his name. “So, this is Erik, um, Erik this Raven my sister...” Charles motioned to Alpha behind him giving the man a dopey smile -- Raven couldn't believe that he was trying pan this off as normal, but the strange alpha nodded curtly at her and said in a deep timber, “Raven.”

Charles grinned over at Erik brightly who met his eyes with a clinging intensity -- happy that he was calm enough to be courteous. He looked back over at Raven who looked slightly more than alarmed.

Raven opened her mouth to speak, but then closed it, a moment later looking at Charles and hissed in his mind: _Can I talk to you alone in the hallway?_            

Charles frowned, knowing that Erik wasn't going to like this. He pursed his lips and turned to Erik, who was watching the two of them like a hawk. Charles took a step away from the door and wrapped his arms around his lover, who regarded him a touch less intensity as a hand possessively stroked over his side. “Raven want’s to have a word with me in the hallway for a moment --” With a crushing embrace, Erik trapped Charles against his body and gritted out, “Why would that be necessary?” And Charles genuinely felt bad for causing his lover distress, but to be honest he wanted to clear everything over with her. She had a tendency to fly off the handle, but it seemed as through Erik might be similar in that respect.

Touching Erik's strong jaw, and holding his intense gaze, Charles whispered, “Because she asked, and I just want everything to be _tickety boo_ for all of us... because you're going to be a part of the family, Erik.” He said, feeling excruciatingly conscious of the fact that Erik could leave him today if he felt like it, but it seemed to be the right thing to say as Erik's lips grinned hesitantly, and he whispered, “Don't doubt that, _little bird_.” As a reward, Charles received a clinging kiss, and he felt Erik’s gun digging into his back as they embraced, and then he gasped as his mind was flooded with the image of Charles moaning from his knot, and another image of Charles frantic for him tearing at his clothes -- and he gasped again pulling away as he realized it was a fantasy in Erik's mind of him in heat. With flushed cheeks he held Erik's heated leer for a moment, and then he turned to his sister who – was standing against the wall across from his apartment with crossed arms, and radiating disgust.  

Charles went to walk into the hallway, and Erik warned, “Don't take too long.” Raven held the territorial Alpha's eyes levelly, and Charles closed the apartment door with an overjoyed smile, and sighed ridiculously happy.

Charles skipped over to her wearing a pair of purple chino's and a white v neck undershirt that she scented right away as being the _Alpha's_. “Charles, you better explain yourself?” She hissed and Charles settled next to her against the wall, as he rolled his head over with a goofy grin, “That's my boyfriend, Erik.” He sighed, and Raven pushed herself from the wall, jabbing her finger out feeling enraged, “I noticed – I also noticed that he has a gun. Who is he, Charles? I come over to bring you food and I have no idea what's going on --” Remembering that Erik had his gun with him the whole time – well more so realizing Ravens distress because he actually liked his gun, and a stranger wouldn't understand -- he tried to explain, “Everything’s fine Raven and Erik was cleaning his gun before you came, so it isn't as though he got it out intentionally. Please don't be concerned, he really is a gentle man, I mean... I have to tell you he really likes me Raven, more than I ever thought possible. It's overwhelming – in a great way, the best really – unbelievably. He's, ah... I can't wait for you to get to know him.” His mouth hurt he was smiling so widely.

Raven shook her head still confused -- _who the hell cleans a gun in the middle of the day, with her brother?_ \-- “Jesus Charles, will you please tell me how you met, have you been dating long? You haven’t mentioned anyone, and the gun? Is he a cop? Why didn't you tell me?”

Charles chuckled, and she hated him deeply him at the moment, “A cop, no. Erik is um... my boss and I've told you about him in the past --”

The entire hallway shrank down to the two people standing against the wall, in New York, as her mind wrapped around what the implication in that one small and insignificant sentence. “ _Are you serious?_ ” Raven demanded under her breath, feeling like Charles just told her that he'd bonded with a – a serial killer! She knew who was in her innocent brothers’ apartment at the moment, and he was worse -- he was a war criminal, he was a _monster!_ “ _Why? Charles!_ Oh my god -- _He's a mass murdered_.” She hushed out the phrase, _mass murdered._ “Do you have any idea what you're doing? He's _psychotic --_ _my god Charles_ you have _Magneto_ in your apartment.” She glanced at the door nervously, and Charles was frowning looking hurt. He ran a hand though his hair in a huff, kicking away from the wall.

“Raven that's not nice, please don't say things like. Erik is a very nice man, and I hope that you two will get along in the future.” His tone was firm, although he realized that her statements were accurate unfortunately. But Raven didn't understand -- no one did, probably never would... only Charles he realized with an all-consuming understanding...

_Is this how people view Erik? Oh, my poor bear..._

His heart went out to his lover, and he glanced at the apartment door as though he could see him, he most definitely could feel his mind as he solicitously waited for Charles...

From the first day that they met Charles knew that Erik was a good man, there was no genuine hatred in him, no evil deceit, just sadness, and shame. And he'd been disappointed that Erik was so outwardly aggravated every time he was around the office staff – and himself, but he had dispelled his mind of any notion that he'd gained after remembering the press about the war criminal Magneto when he finally met him… his mind never read like that of a psychopathic killer and he had had the misfortune of encountering such minds during his practicum. And now after he had been in lovers mind intimately, he knew the truth of what had gone on in Genosha, the reason that he had been granted his life and freedom: he had been a war victim and prisoner.

“No!” Raven burst out, as she moved around, so worked up, “Charles how can you act like this is okay? Please think about what you're doing --” Raven couldn't believe! Charles had lost it – was the whole world mad? Or just Charles' world?

Taking a step towards his sister, he thrust his hands out in front of him insisting,” I have, and I can't convince you by showing you what I've seen --”

Those memories of Erik's were his own, and Charles' now. A gift to him, if not a curse on Erik, that heartbreaking, and soul bearing moment when he thought that Erik was just playing games with him, and then he lain all his cards on the table

\-- “but I've been in Erik's mind, and I know what I'm doing Raven. Remember what I am, sister. It would impossible for me to be deceived, if that's what you are worried about. Erik – _I think he loves me_...” He whispered, and he watched as Raven's eyes widen, and felt her shock, “ -- and I feel the same way. I've never met anyone like him. He's like a... dream.” Charles admitted feeling his cheeks burn, and Raven was watching him with a distressed glare, but he felt relieved when she asked incredulously, “He let you in his mind, really? He wore one of those helmets for years. This is all very suspicious Charles... he's known for hating telepaths --” Raven told Charles, wondering how that man could be with her bother – _he had clung to her brother moments ago at the door like he could stand an telepath, when he'd been notorious for his vendetta – what the fuck! And Charles – she had read the articles about the man..._

There went his relief... Charles felt disappointed that his sister would stoop to throwing tabloid trash into his face. “He doesn't hate telepaths, and even if he used to it was because of the circumstances... he likes _me_ , Raven. He's not the same man.” Charles pinched the bridge of his noise feeling his eye's sting suddenly, “I'm a psychiatrist Raven... people react to stressful situations in often extreme way's. And I think I would react very oddly if I was in the same situation.”

Throwing her arms up, Raven growled out in frustration, “You think you know everything, huh Charles? Fine, let's pretend this is normal then. Just tell me, how did you end up like this? Because this is _insane_.” She hissed.

Ignoring his sisters anger, Charles grinned, his cheeks burning thinking of their naughty office games, and how unbelievably hot it all was -- so hoping that they could still play around after everything settled down... _With Mr. Lehnsherr_.

Sucking in a breath, he confessed. “Well, we started to flirt at work, and... fool around in Erik's office --” Charles said under his breath in a throaty voice, and if Raven wasn't already shocked enough, “-- _What?_ You did that at work? Are you serious -- for how long? That is so not like you Charles...”

He sighed foolishly in the grips of puppy love, “Yes, well with Erik, he's so... Mmm--”

Raven wanted to gag, “Ewe --”

But Charles ignored her and continued, “It just happened one day, and it's only been around two weeks, but we've been working together for a year as you know, and I think we were both interested. Well I know I was, I mean you saw him... I mean really... but it took Erik longer. And well we got in a fight and he came over yesterday, and _God_ Raven, the things that man did to me, does to me --”

She couldn't believe this! Charles having an office romance, and talking about sex to her, with _Magneto_ , disturbing much! But a fight he said?

“A fight? What did you fight about? Did he do something?” She crossed her arms and waited, and Charles sighed and wouldn't meet her eyes, “It's not important Raven... but the outcome was us now, we're together now.” A dreamily look was in his faraway eye's. It was obvious how far gone he'd reached, falling for this psychopaths tricks “-- Doesn't sound like your fight was nothing, sounds like he fucked up!” She countered with, and he looked over coming out of his fog – caught off guard, “Raven, please... I – I just don't want to talk about it. You'd predictably use it as ammunition to discredit, my sweet bear --” His face crumpled with affection instantly, and was she was getting close to retching from his comments. _Magneto!_

“-- God, you even have a pet name for him already. So you're together now -- forever after two weeks? That's quick work. I didn't think you were that easy.” She caddishly threw at him, and he shook his head looking annoyed as his eyes glowed with a familiar anger that she'd seen over their life time.

“Oh, cut that out. Believe me, it feels like its longer than two weeks. It's just, he begged me Raven...” Charles repeated with eye's that held a depth of plea in his blue chasm’s, with open palm pleading for her understanding in the air between them. “He came over with a Blizzard, and begged on his knees for me to let him be with me... And then proved it -- I don't think I'll ever be the same Raven – he's like a machine if you get my drift.” Charles rubbed a hand over his face thinking of the man, and the way that he had fucked him until he was weak, saying the filthiest things. A fire stole through his body as the memory raped through is mind – Erik whispering to him – _Oh yes..._ the dirty talk had been the cherry on the sundae of his illicit fantasies... and then he noticed Raven's disgusted expression, and he smirked. Raven wore a slightly startled look eyeing him speculatively.

“Ugh, too much information, Charles – really...” She sighed shaking her head, hesitating as she scrutinized him. Letting out a long breath as though she was deflating, she asked motioning with a hand. “So he really brought you a Blizzard, and begged for you? He knows about the Blizzard thing and you?” Her head swam. Fucking Magneto bought her brother a Blizzard... That was a pretty smooth move to get into her brothers pants – and she blinked feeling traumatized that this was an image in her head now: _Magneto seducing her brother with ice cream_. 

“Oh yes, he did – Oreo. And he also brought me a Butterfinger, and bag full of all the other goodies that I like. I guess he knows things like that. He cares about me. I swear he's a gift from above... I don't know what I did to deserve him. You know my luck, or lack thereof... So please Raven, be nice, and trust your dear brother. I don't think he's going anywhere soon. He said that he won't leave me.”

Raven looked at Charles with his hopeful inspirational face that he carried with him always, like it would make the world a better place if he kept it there always -- like if he wore it, it would make him believe that his life was going to be okay when he had been so miserable... Like no one would notice if he just smiled, and she realized he looked happier then she had ever seen him. He was glowing, and then she thought of the two of them when she was waiting for Charles, and obviously... _Magneto_ , was infatuated with her brother. He had that incensed alpha stance going on when their protecting their property, and that wasn't something you could fake. And if he begged Charles to be with him -- that was something at least. Something she'd never done... And the junk food – _shit_ , he must really like him. He'd obviously watched him scarf down all of his confused combinations of sugary treats that Charles feasted on. She guessed you'd have to get creative after the years of the same junk, and Magneto was in there in his old lady's den of tea cups, and cat (thankfully only the one,) and he’d probably been knitting. He was always knitting. _God..._  

Eyeing her brother she finally smiled hesitantly, shaking her head, “Arg, fine Charles. I mean this is still just insane, but if you are fine with this, then I can't change your mind -- god knows I can't do that.” She actually grinned, and Charles let out the breath he was holding, “Thank you Raven. I truly hoped you'd be comfortable with the notion. You are my only sister...”

That is a fact... but Charles had simply gone nuts!

“I know... So, he's staying for your heat? Have you guys talked about kids? That's the outcome you'll have unless you take measures, but even then.” This she really didn't get, that he was so willing to say that Magneto was going to stay -- and she really couldn't fathom that Charles had an alpha for his heat – she didn't even want this to be a reality. Magneto impregnating him... It was so much to take in.

_Maybe I was in a terrible accident and now I'm in some bizarre coma dream that my subconscious has conceived for me to pass the time..._

Charles felt his face flame again, “Yes he is... or he said he is, and I want him to stay. We still have something's to talk about, but we will, trust me. And don't get me wrong Raven, neither of us are perfect. I understand your concern’s, but I think when it comes to Erik he doesn't make decisions lightly.” Charles took his sisters hand, and squeezed, “Thank you for caring, as you always have.” He looked at the door, and could feel Erik's angst and he couldn't ignore the pull that his alpha held over him. “But I'm going to go back in there before my bear tears the place apart, and I have delicate china.”

Raven snorted, looking at her brother through a new set of eyes. Her older brother, always the sweet and pure omega, he was growing up... or he had just made a colossal mistake – _a terrible, terrible mistake!_

“Yeah, I think that would be for the best. I wouldn't have done this unless I wasn't this concerned. Apologize to him for me, out of courtesy. But we'll see how this all turns out... Bye Charles, just – call me and I'll come for you.” She added, imagining her brother's ravaged corpse with Magneto hovering over it (literally), and looked at his happy flushed face, feeling dread.

Charles nodded, realizing that Erik and himself still had to bond for this to be anything but a one night stand and for Raven to be convinced, and even then... if they don't have children... Charles had a serious conversation to have today. The bubble was about to burst... he just hoped that he hadn't just made a disastrous mistake taking Erik back into his life after yesterday...

 

Raven walked away leaving a trail of anger in her wake, like a yellow mustard cloud and inside the apartment he could sense Erik's anxiety, and fear, blue and black. _Oh, Erik..._

With the bag of food from his sister in hand, Charles entered his cozy and quaint apartment, sensing that Erik wasn't by the door. He turned the lock and slid the deadbolt in, and then turned to see Erik sitting on his floral couch petting Sylvester with a tight if not sullen expression. His eye's gleamed a tad manic as he looked up at him and Charles admired his intense stare. He felt pinned by it – like he was Erik's prey. That's what he'd wanted for the last year, for Erik to realize that he was here, waiting right under his nose the entire time and ripe for the taking.

...When he'd been lurking around the office, Charles would watch him from his desk, and track his mind as he prowled. His heart strings would tug for the man, as he was unable to contain his lust. It was very hard to see him every day. _A genuine beauty,_ with his rugged good look, and pretty eye's that simultaneously softened his features, and yet would trap you when they settled you in their sight.. _._

Charles had no idea what was waiting for him when he took the job, his new start...

He’d been nervous on that first day as he found himself in close quarters with the alpha. He knew he'd made a fool of himself, but it was hard for him when he was around an Alpha who sent his thoughts in a tizzy, like a ball of yarn falling from his knitting basket. It was hard in their first meeting to even look at him because he was so rakishly handsome, and he'd been yearning every day for him since. Like their hug had started the beginning of their eventual relationship – the hug that Charles was helpless to give the man as he felt his tornado of emotions leaking into the office like a black siege... But, the moment that he touched Erik he knew that it was a mistake. He had no idea that Erik would feel so scalded by his touch. No one had ever recoiled from one of his hugs... he'd always been told that he was cuddly...

Well, Erik's reaction did nothing to quell his attraction.

Sure, the entire staff were unnerved by the alpha's presence in the office, but they don't understand him. Charles could tell the truth of the situation as he let Erik's feeling's soak into him when they would talk. Such a suffering soul...

 _He reminds me of myself, so unhappy..._ he'd think.He never attempted to dissect why he identified with a war criminal.

It was all very black and white for him because of his gift, and he'd gone down the natural path of becoming a psychiatrist because of it, and somehow that path had ended up here.

When he was a young child he realized that the world around him was in a constant struggle to understand one another. One word could mean a thousand different shades of emotion that he saw in a single blotch of colour. Perhaps he was missing out on the toil of human life, as though he wasn't as deeply lived, or loved because he didn't have to work to please the world around him... Perhaps that's why it had taken this long to find... love. Although, no one ever really fancied him when he was large, which he'd found to be curious as other over weight omegas, and alpha found mates easily... Some blokes tried, but after the fact, he really rather they hadn't. He'd come to accept that it was just him, and that hurt the most.

 _Too fat and pathetic, and lazy to deserve love. Lazy in body and mind._ He breezed through his Psychiatry doctorate barely having to put out effort, as the days ticked by and he grew ever the steadier, larger. If only he'd realized that nothing but misery would come from the foods that made him so happy... when nothing else could after Mother abandoned them with Nan when he was a small and scared boy. And his next degree had been a study in snack foods. Long nights of cramming books, and chips, and chocolate's and Blizzards, or the ice cream cake that he kept on hand like others would bread and butter. He'd always get Garfield gelled versions, or Sylvester, the namesake of his kitty... After a night of devouring an entire 38 inch ice cream cake as he watch, _Alpha Meets Omega, (_ one of his favourite trashy romances from the 80's, remembering it from when he was a wee omega never knowing how he was going to turn out,) he realized that he'd never meet an alpha who would be as handsome as Hugh Daily, and he'd never have a 38 inch waist unless he changed his life. Yet, still many years went by before things did change...       

The tubby and fluffy main coon with the black thick coat and the white chest, purred in pleasure as Erik pet him gently. Despite the somewhat unpleasant situation, if only because of Ravens intrusion and sour temper, and completely disrespectful in part conversation regarding his new Alpha, Charles felt even more determined to hold onto this clandestine moment. Raven... incredulous her words were -- as though Erik was a dangerous person who was only out to take advantage of Charles... But no, that wasn't it, he wished that was the reason.

It was Erik's past, and of course Raven knew all about the man as most people might. She had always held a fascination with Genosha, feeling that it was the homeland for mutants... Living with a degree of prejudice even when mutants were integrated into society. Her mutation was one which was impossible to ignore, although she was beautiful and could very well conceal her true appearance, but didn't out of principal. America: land of the free for mutant, and human alike. Or so they say, or so they say...

A blooming of almost painful affection filled Charles' chest as he watched Erik holding his friend, and he smiled with a slight gasp seeing them together. Dropping his bag of healthy foods, he looped over to Erik and settled on the couch next to his broody bear, cuddling into him instantly. Erik looked over with a dark glance, and asked with a sardonic twinge, “So, what did your Sister want?” He hadn't grabbed Charles as he expected, and simply sat holding Charles' eyes. They looked raw, as the pain went deep and Charles didn't have to wonder why the man would hold such a suffering expression. And then as though Erik read _his_ own thoughts, he pulled Charles into his arms before he summoned an answer.

Sylvester bristled, shifting in a clawed sprawl – the white of his claws visible as they dug into the jean of Erik's thigh – his tubby form half on, and off of Erik's lap with his tail flicking in an angry tick, as his ears went back. Erik snuffled into his hair as his arm tightened around him, and he felt his world shift as he was falling into the chasm of the alpha's need. A hand burnt up his back, and into the hair at the nape of his neck and he sucked in a breath, yet couldn’t ignore Sylvester brooding on Erik's lap whilst shooting him nasty looks.

“Oh, don't be like that puss.” He told his friend, and Erik froze and then laughed suddenly, his mood lifting and the room lightening. He pulled back. “Are you talking to me or the cat?”

Charles looked at Erik who still had that look about him, but a small warm smile had transformed his wide mouth, and Charles favoured him with gentle cast. He ran an ever gentle hand up his firm chest, and explained “Sylvester of course, you're my bear, not puss... but, Erik there was something that I wanted to talk to you about...”

Erik tensed, teeth clenching and then he buried his face in Charles' hair inhaling deeply, as he seemed to hide himself in Charles' natural endorphins. He enjoyed Erik unique spicy and masculine alpha musk, but he knew Alphas follow their noses around like dogs at times, chasing after omegas. Charles had never been chased per se... He’d been sniffed out but, that was natural; he is an omega... but when they would see him, and then talk to him well... he'd try not to think about it.

But Erik, he seemed to be infatuated by his scent... _and my behind_ , he thought silently scandalized. Only Erik, no other had shown such an affinity for his body, like he was some omega who'd be eye catching...

“Charles...” Erik said quietly into his neck, and Charles despite himself found that he was being seduced. It didn’t take much really…

“Erik,” he breathed, and Erik tipped his head with a large hand, pressing a searing kiss to his neck under his ear, and couldn't help but want those lips to ghost over his glands in that painfully pleasurable caress that he truly had no knowledge of. He knew he was sensitive there but the extent... Erik caught his earlobe with his lips, and tongued him, and he shuddered. “Please... I wanted to talk to you.” He appealed, although reached up for Erik's head with a clinging hand sinking finger tips into short auburn hair.

Pulling back, Erik wore a resigned expression, and Charles looked down at Sylvester telling him to _scoot,_ in his mind.

The tubby cat scampered away, thudding off the couch and Erik glanced at him frowning, “I think that your cat is offended.”

Snorting, Charles tipped his head back and grinned. “No, I sent him away.” And Erik looked at him sharply with a delighted aura, “Really? You talk to your cat. I never thought of that... it's quite – unthinkable.” Charles sighed, thinking of the tubby cat wishing he made for better mental company, “I can't have full conversation like talking to a human, but he does think, so I can pick up his thought. Very obscure, and centring around food obviously. Nothing to really ponder over...” Running a hand through his hair he admitted with a tender tone, as he thought of the three of them together as a family longingly, “And he likes you Erik, just so you know... but why wouldn't he?”

Furrowing his brow, Erik gave him a sheepish smile, “I don't know, I've never had a pet.” Charles grinned catching his green eyes, and he realized that they were green in this moment -- not blue nor grey as he had seen, and didn't know how Erik could be so handsome, and want him. But as Raven had reminded him, it didn't matter about the man’s looks, when everyone assumed that he was a psychopathic killer -- a misconception. Charles knew this, and even his kitty could tell he suspected.

\--“I'd say you do, it just doesn't have legs, although snakes don't and people have those as pets, or fish, with their fins... Your gun seems very, um pet like to me.” He grinned, tipping his head and brushing his cheek against Erik's shoulder.

The blossom of affection in the room was like the rose that Erik brought for him: beautiful, and delicate. And the smile on Erik's face made Charles want to believe that Erik wasn't here for the sake of a night of passion, or two.

“I guess. You could be right if that's what you think. You would know more about things like this... having a pet. But it is a gun. It would be ridiculous I think to call it that.”

Touching Erik's arm to affirm his point, he insisted -- “It's not ridiculous, and I'm the one who said it. It's your pet, your nice gun -- I think I will give it a name,” With a sudden, and blinding smile, Erik pulled him firmly into his arms again -- resting him against his chest as a hand ran over his arm gently, and Charles tipped his head back looking up at Erik smiling, “Hmm, Mr. Tibs? I think.”

Erik shook from amusement, his eye's sparkling. “That makes no sense, Charles. How did you come up with that?”

“I don't know, actually it just came to me. Things like this happen with a noggin as I have. Perhaps it's your gun that sent it. I kept wondering why I was getting bullet shaped messages…” He joked wagging his brows.

Erik's eye's seemed to be devouring him and his emotions wrapped around Charles in a tight caress, as his lips covered his own, kissing him in a possessive press. But it was chaste and short lived. Pulling back Erik’s face held a resigned expression that was contrary to what Charles expected, “What do you want to talk about? I assume it has to do with something your sister said.” He guessed and Charles nodded. He went to sit up, but Erik held him firmly against him, giving him no choice but to be held and he thought that was a good sign. Relaxing into the Alpha's embrace he was filled with a gripping fear, nevertheless. _What if Erik leaves me?_ Then he would know the truth of their affair: That this foray into a fantasy world that he had very little experience with, wasn't meant to be -- regardless of the other man’s emotions. It was his words and actions which spoke more volume. Charles spent his whole life picking up on others thoughts, and emotions -- but what's thought in the mind at most times, doesn't follow through in reality.

“My sister did bring up some good points... she apologized by the way, or told me to convey her apology.” Erik tipped his head in understanding, yet said nothing, waiting for Charles to continue.

Summoning his courage he began, feeling like a nervous wreck. “Alrightly, well...I'm not young... and there are things that I want. I want you Erik, but --” He looked away feeling cold, and wishing that Erik wasn't holding him, because it would be all the worse when he pulls away and leaves, “I want something serious and permanent. You said that you were going to stay through my heat, and I don't know if you intent to ... b – bond with me,” He whispered the words, feeling embarrassed, “And I don't know why you want to stay unless you wanted to, get me... have children.” He felt his face burning, as he closed his eyes, “I wouldn't ask you questions like this, but... I don't want you to stay if that's not what you want.”

A depression settled over him, and he hated that he had to do this, but there was no other way. His heat was due to start, perhaps today -- and if Erik was here, and not wanted more – it made no sense.

The man was silent, but through Charles' own arduous emotions he picked up a peculiar combination of almost hope, and affection. Looking up at that sense, Charles looked into Erik's eyes, and was caught by the vulnerability there. Green eyes searched his own, and he finally spoke touching Charles’ hair gently, and brushing it out of his face. “I said I was going to stay and I meant it Charles. I knew what you wanted when I went into this.”

Charles gasped the faintest breath of air. “You did?” His voice was small, and he was sure that he probably looked more scared then happy.

Erik scooted Charles closer to him on the couch if that was possible, and touch Charles' face gently, fingers ghosting over his furry cheek. “Charles we're together now. And I want what you want... I might not be the best, or even the most logical choice for a mate. I understand your sisters concerns, but with you I have something that I never believed I ever would. I will be good to you, Charles...” A careful hand smoothed into his hair, and Charles took in the heartbreaking emotion writ across Erik's face, sinking around him in a tight affirmation, a gentle clinging affection as Erik pleaded silently for him. Charles closed his eyes absorbing that emotion. He'd never felt anything like it before, it was like their first night together with a promise for the rest of their lives –         

When he opened his eyes, Erik was looking at him like he was most precious thing he'd ever laid his eyes on, and he admitted with a shaky voice. “Oh Erik... I never thought I'd ever hear that in my life... really... And I’ve never thought you wouldn't be a good choice for an Alpha, please believe me when I say that.” Erik kissed him then abruptly, and it felt like he was giving a portion of his soul to the other man. He took Charles' mouth like he had been starved for him, and Charles felt the same way, as he pushed until Erik lay on his back on the couch and Charles sprawled out on top of him. A hot and wide hand landed on his ass instantly cupping, and the other ran up his back. He pulled back looking down at Erik’s almost painfully happy grin, and matched it, touching his alphas face gently, his strong jaw. “Thank you Charles.” Erik whispered, and he didn't say anymore. Showers of pleasure were crashing around them in a way that Charles experienced in falling colours, like the burn out of fireworks. Emotions held a colour and a quality for him in viewing, but never projected at him as the source of so much elation. Everything with Erik was so new and unknown -- and as his mind bathed in the emotions, he spoke, wanting to confess his every secret, wanting to share his awe with Erik. “I've never sensed this much emotion before in my life.” He said breathlessly, and then looked down wishing he could hold back his words suddenly so unsure with an alpha, but wanting Erik to be more to him than anything. “I – I've never felt someone wanting me this much...” He forced himself to maintain his gaze with Erik.

Erik chuckled with twinkling eyes, “I'd say I don't believe you, but I wouldn't want to argue with flattery like that. You are hard not to want when you're walking around with this --” The hand on his ass groped, and Charles giggled flattered, “Oh, so now the truth comes out moments later, it's my arse you're only after.”

Erik shook his head, his eye's brimming with affection, “For a day, until I realized how wonderful you are, and your ass is just the bonus.” And then Erik sobered, and he stroked is thumb over his cheek tenderly, “Really Charles, I mean it. I imagined I would be alone until the end, content that I was free from my past... knowing that it will always be with me, but at least physically... I am unrestrained. You are more then I deserve.” Erik held his gaze steadfastly, but Charles could read his trepidation...

_He melts my heart, when I look at this deserving man._

“Erik, don't say that, you deserve the world,” Charles gushed without reserve, feeling like he was entranced by the alphas words, “When I first met you, I fell for you so hard. I was so nervous when you brought me into your office, and then it was obvious that you didn't like me and I didn't have a chance. I don't think I'd ever met another alpha who I found to be quite as, _foxy_ ,” He grinned wagging his brows, and Erik's mind projected a flattered air and also part remorse, but Charles ignored it in favour of the flattery.

“Really?”

“Yes – and I might have looked into your past --” Eyebrows rose, and he hurried to add, “-- I didn't research you very deeply, more curious... I couldn’t stop thinking about you, um I really liked you.” Feeling like a bumbling fool Charles blushed deeply, but Erik's pleasure at his words was frankly delectable to his mind and he continued, “I understand what you went through Erik, and I think I already told you that I don't think it makes you a bad person -- your past and all that... I understand what happened to you, and its easy being a victim, especially of war. People do terrible things in desperate situations, and Shaw was a psychopath who took advantage of you. You wouldn't be here if that wasn't the case, Erik.” Charles caressed Erik's cheek, mirroring his action, and the man under him closed his eye's looking pained for a moment, but when they opened the emotions swirling around them held such affection and reverence that Charles felt his eye's tearing up. Arms moved, and he was being hugged tightly, and Erik’s eyes, they were wet with tears as well, and then Charles was kissing him passionately, and forcing his affection into his lovers mind.

He felt as Erik reacted, as his complete conscience, and his body twined around Charles'. Erik was rolling and pinning him to the couch, “ _Oh my sweet little bird_.” He whispered as his moist green eyes held his own, and his smile looked so happy that he was breaking. Charles squeezed his eyes shut realizing that he was falling in love more quickly than he ever fathomed… It was almost unthinkable that someone could steal his heart away from him, after years of no one wanting him, after thinking he would never find anything but _good enough_ in his life, like perfect wasn't an option, but here was Erik, and Charles could feel it...

***

Raven walked into her apartment and slammed the door behind her. She wrestled out of her coat and opened the closet door, and hung it up roughly, slamming the door.

Unzipping her boots, she pulled them off and threw them, and then strode into the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of Johnny Walker off of the island counter in her apartment, and took a swig. She hissed at the burn, and wiped her mouth, taking another for good measure.

That's how Angel found her, as she walked into the kitchen in a towel, with another in her hand drying her hair. “Oh, hey – wait, baby what's going on?” Raven placed the bottle on the counter, and she couldn't contain the anger which was radiating from every crevice of her body, and she threw out a hand. “It's my Brother, and you would not believe what he's done, or doing. Oh, my god -- who's he's nesting with at the moment.”

Angel walked up to her, and laughed incredulously, “Wait, your Brother is nesting? You gotta back this up, when did Charles even meet someone? He's like, well Charles.”

Raven blew out a breath, “I know! Charles, he's seeing someone -- I've always felt bad that he's been alone for so long, but I never thought he could be this desperate – he picked up someone at work, but not just someone -- ah! ” She shook her head, and Angel looked alarmed, “Oh no, please don't tell me he hooked up with Tony Stark? I though he's straight and like's little white woman.” Angel was touching her arm soothingly and Raven would have laughed if she wasn't mortified. She couldn't even begin to wrap her mind around what she saw, but was trying... She shook her head hard enough to twinge her neck, when Angel prompted her, “Well, who is it? Whoever it is can't be that bad.”

Raven groaned, covering her eyes “It’s Magneto...”

Angel jerked her head back, looking confused, “Who the hell is Magneto?”

Raven couldn't believe that she didn't know who he was, “Are you serious? _Magneto_ , the death machine from Genosha -- the metal manipulator who the US government pardoned because he was mentally ill, or whatever the reasons were -- _bullshit!_ ”

“Shit...” Angel said wincing, and Raven spat, “Yeah! Shit!”

“So, your Brother, Charles is shacking up with Magneto, who he's working with? Why is he working with him – why is he working at Stark?”   

“What?” She snapped, “I told you he was working there when Charles got the job.” Raven scowled, and Angel gave her a flip look, “Hey, don't get mad at me because your brother is nesting with crazy.”

Taking a deep breath, Raven tried to control her temper. Her girlfriend didn't deserve to be her punching bag, when she wanted to punch Magneto in the face, or in the balls... so she could hopefully kill his poisonous sperm... “I'm sorry, babe. Stark gave him a job because he's a part of _the fucking Avengers --_ and he felt that he had to give the man employment, and apparently Magneto is functioning -- a fucking functioning _psychopath_ , and fucking capable enough in society to warrant the fucking management position in Charles' office. Like seriously, they gave a psychotic mass murder an office job. What is wrong with the world! Fuck!”

Raven could see the smile forming on her girlfriends lips, and she warned, “Don't you dare laugh!”

“Oh, come on that's funny.”

“No, it's not. He's at my Brothers right now, waiting for his heat like they're already bonded, and I saw them. He was all over him...” Looking down at the bottle, her face adopted a disturbed expression, and she recounted as though it was a nightmare of events. “I couldn't even go near the door! Charles was wearing his clothes, and he already has a pet name for him, and he said that he came over grovelling with ice cream... I guess they got in a fight, because they've been together that long, and he never told me.”

Angel’s eyes widened, “Oh _shit_ ice cream... how long have they been together?”

Raven rolled her eye's sighing and threw out, “Two weeks, but they've been working together for a years. That's how he justifies it. Two weeks!”

Angel gave her a careful look, and rubbed her arm, “Hey, that's a while to be working with someone. A lot can happen between two people in a year. Are you sure that he's really all that bad? I mean, Charles is a head shrink, he might get a kick out of being with someone he can shrink on a regular basis. Then there's the fact that he's the most powerful telepath ever. I can't imagine him being with just anyone.”

“Ahg... you know, that's what he said, the part about him being a telepath who knows what he knows. But just because he's the most powerful telepath ever, yada yada, doesn't mean that he can't make bad decisions. I think he's being an idiot and desperately going after the first decent looking man who's shown interest in him.”

Her girlfriend gave her a disapproving look, “That was a little harsh,” But then she grinned, “So he's good looking? You really think Charles has fallen for looks, he seems more of an inner beauty person.”

Digging her phone out of her purse, Raven spoke into her phone to Siri, “ _Magneto --_ I'll show you, and then you tell me. I really can't believe that you aren't more freaked by this. He slaughtered half of a nation... There look.” She handed Angel the phone and her anger turn to sadness suddenly. She decided that more drinking would help her.

Angel wrapped her arm around her shoulders, and Raven rested her head on her girlfriends damp skin, “Oh, yeah, he's a looker. And fit, damn...” Raven glared, “What pictures are you looking at?” Angel rubbed her arm, “I think you need to let this one go... Wait until something happens, like your brother calls you crying because he had to mind fuck the guy for snapping on him.”  

She wanted to keep going on about this, but she knew that was the best course to take. Taking the bottle she drowned in another gulp, and Angel sighed out blatantly, and took the bottle, “Seriously chill. Be happy for him... what if this Magneto guy is some normal 9 to 5 dude, and he really isn't as crazy as everyone thinks. So he killed a lot of people, but the commanders of our fucking country do the same thing on a good day, but are sitting behind a shiny desk. And even Tony -- he's got to have killed about the same as this guy --”

Raven’s hand spasm into the air, as she growled, “Could you stop, this isn't helping Angel -- Why aren't you on my side?” She stalked out of the room and huffed into the bedroom, and could hear a hum as Angel flew in after her. Raven turned as her girlfriend landed, and startled to talk with a pacifying expression, “Because you sound like a hag. And you know, you are probably right – this is probably your brother going for the first alpha he could get, but get serious Raven – this is probably it for him. Come on babe, I know your brother, and I mean he's like _Rade_ for alphas – I've never seen so many alpha bounce off of one omega. I swear the only way to get him _some_ , would be to hold him down, and strip him out of his bright mismatched wardrobe of thrift store eruption -- the bright colours, and the moccasins, or whatever his slippers are called, and throw a suit on him, and then threaten him within an inch of his life to not talk about tea cups and his cat shit, _really_ \--” She was shaking her head, and Raven against loyalties to her brother, she had to admit it was the truth and she started to chuckle, and then was laughing bent over feeling a little crazy, and was waving a hand as her eyes were tearing up, “Oh god, it's true, it's true – he's so wacky!  I wish I could help him, but there's nothing that could – they are moccasins.” She was sighing out with tiffs of laughter still coming. Angel was giggling, and then crawled onto their bed, and let the towel drop. “How about I take your mind of your brothers crazy shit, babe?” She said seductively.

And Raven looked over her omega, interested, but -- “After some more booze --”

And Angel scoffed.

***

Erik left to go to his apartment feeling like he walking away from his soul. Charles... He felt weak as he traversed the stairs savouring Charles' presence warmly in the back of his mind -- weak from leaving his omega: sweet smelling, intoxicating... With his heat so close on the brink, Erik’s body was reacting, and making him feel scattered and lost as he exited the lobby. It's like the razors edge cutting into him as he walked through the streets still feeling Charles with him...

He's the sweetest man, unlike anything Erik could have imagined. So adorable, and sexy and caring – and loving. And Erik could still feel it. It's with him there lingering in their connection, and branded on his brain, as Charles had flooded him with his affections earlier after his sister’s ominous visit.  

 _His omega_...

He's in his apartment, and rifling through his books, and his journal's. They came yesterday for his clothes, but he forgot more personal material, and he knew that he would have to either call, or email Emma to inform her that he would be taking a leave of absence, to clear his head you could say. That was a conversation he wanted to have while he was alone.

Charles knew of his intention, and had asked him in the most beautifully timid way that would have persuaded Erik to give him anything... He already had command over Erik like no superior he had during the war... especially Shaw. He was helpless to Charles, and if the other man attempted to discard of him from his life, well he wouldn't be going quietly... _We are together now as mates, and soon Charles will be pregnant, and he will be mine forever, and our children. And I'll never be alone..._        

He decided that emailing Emma would be his best option. Cowardly you might think, but when it came to Emma he had noticed in an analytical processing of the other woman's habits that she was best to be left without the addition of human contact to deal with her administrative work. Any comment on his spending the time away -- the same amount of time as Charles' heat -- he wouldn't entertain, as he was entitled to stress leave like any other employee, as well as the existing paperwork in his personnel file about his condition and her knowledge of his disorders.

Once this utopian week was through, (or as close as Erik had ever been to state) he would have to contact a psychiatrist, and was unsure if he wanted to visit his previous one, Mrs. Van Neil. It would be beneficial to get a fresh perspective on his life. He wasn't the same person he had been 5 years ago... _Current issues must be dealt with so I can be better for Charles..._

He's filling a travel bag, and packing up his laptop, when he paused and looked around the apartment.

It's almost completely void of personal touches. The walls are the same white from when he had moved in, and the furniture is stainless steel – even the couch set with simple black cushions boasters a metal frame. It's easy to be around metal, comforting. Being locked up in alloy void cells for the last few years of his service in Shaw’s army... his body aches for its presence, and it's been one of the issues that he's had to deal with, as well as the others: post-traumatic stress disorder, severe anxiety, obsession, agoraphobia, paranoia, panic attacks...

Thankfully here in America he never need to worry about being absent of metal, but tell that to his mind which remembers the nights, the hours as they stretched on until he was freed. His possessions remained his, but objects like his gun and any other metal material were kept locked up, and in some swoop of kindness they had been returned to him after the dust had cleared, and he was let loose into the world.

And Charles understood that, as he referred to his gun as his pet – that kind man; that sainted lovely man.

His apartment reminded him of a cell after being in Charles', so bright and warm and he doesn’t want to leave there, and his Charles... and after his heat... 

Erik found that he was staring off out the window overlooking the city, the busy New York streets with their mirage of yellow taxis – _Charles will be pregnant, and then I'll have to come to this apartment, as my omega is susceptible to danger..._

Settling his rising distress at the though, he placed his latest journal on top of everything in his bag with shaking hands. He stood and swung his bag over his shoulder and swung his lap top over the other shoulder. He looked around wondering how he got from point A, to B, to Charles, because his cuddly omega was so perfect in his mind. _How was I so blind to his allure? Consciously – unconsciously my instincts were pushing me in his direction and I didn't realize why. I had followed his every move in the office, memorized his routines, eavesdropped in on his conversations (although that only happened when Erik left his office, which wasn't that often) and scrutinized his body as though it was repulsive – when I couldn't look away from his luscious ass in his obscenely tight pants_... _sexy little tease_... Erik was just lucky that no one else had scooped up the full figured and eligible omega – so thankful that he had swooped in and won Charles back. Although he had still caused the damage between them, he knew how to keep up his part in their budding bond. Charles was so flawless... with his cooking and his personality, and his looks – _his desirability_ – he was the complete package! It was up to him to treat Charles like he deserved, and he could do that – it would be his pleasure to do that for the rest of his life.

His chest was left throbbing from his thoughts... and Erik reached out with his mind and connected with Charles needing to feel him. He wasn't let down as warmth blossom through his mind, and it was all the brighter because of the love he felt gifted to him – _him_ , Erik Lehnsherr... No one had wanted him like Charles, and he felt a burning in his eye's at the reality of this new chapter in his life.

He took a step feeling like he was walking into the warm caress of true salvation, when he stopped short experiencing an overwhelming -- _cock hardening_ – ball clenching, swirl of lust that caused him to almost topple over from the intensity of the sensation. He grasped at the wall gasping. He started to scent the air wildly for Charles knowing that his heat had begun, but it was all in his mind, yet Charles' thoughts felt so present and real -- and then he took off running when he heard Charles' plea. _Erik... please..._ It was a moan, and Erik thrust back, _I'm coming... I'm coming..._

_***_

It felt like someone had cranked the bloody heat up, and he groaned as he pulled off his pants, lying in his matching purple briefs as he panted on the couch. He had on Erik's shirt still, loving wearing the man’s clothes and being wrapped up in his alphas scent, just feeling _owned_ – finally having an alpha of his own. The tele was on a reality food show, but Charles could have been watching _NASCAR_ for all he knew, as he sat panting as his _heat_ hit -- burning through his body in an inferno. Sylvester was sitting on the cushion above his head purring, and he _mraowed_ when Charles whimpered from the drastic temperature increase. It only happened during his heat – he was projecting his discomfort without intention that his kitty surely picked up on it. The fluffy coon cat pawed at Charles' messy hair, catching his nails in his mop and vocalizing more of his concern. “ _Hush puss,_ Daddy's burning up.” He panted out, as he got up and hustled into the kitchen looking for something to quench his thirst and his peckish hunger.

He started rifling through the bags that Raven brought him – but thinking better, he grabbed the bag that Erik brought, which was sitting on the counter where he left it, knowing he'd want it soon. Opening the fridge he took out a large 2 ltr of water and left the kitchen panting the entire way.

He settled back onto the couch as he sprawled lewdly, and he felt the beginning ebb of his arousal as his skin felt stretched too tight, and sweat broke out over his body. His mind jarred, as his nose commanded him and he struggled out of Erik’s shirt, and buried his face into it groaning out gutturally, and inhaling Erik's scent. His cock filled rapidly, and he rolled onto his back as his mind was being taken over by hormonal urges. Erik's scent sent his thoughts scattering and he writhed on the couch as his heat grew – it was more rapid then he'd ever felt, building quicker – he rolled over onto his stomach thrusting into the cushions, and felt moisture trickling down the back of his leg from his aching behind _already_.

He felt so empty... his body aching for the stretch of a _knot!_ And images -- streaming images of Erik's knot filling him, imagined from Erik's mind – taken from his point of view as he filled Charles from their passionate _rutting_. It played frantically and he clawed at the couch.

He'd never fallen apart like this outside of his bed, and he reached behind him to his arse pulling his underwear down his cheeks jesting on the cleft, slipping his fingers into his loose slick hole – moaning at how inadequate it was. _I need my toys!_ He knew he had to make it to his room so he could fuck himself with one of his _knots_ – or _Erik_ , but Erik wasn't here and he would be here soon – but he needed his knot! He bit the shirt, tugging on it as he growled, and fucked himself with his fingers pushing his ass _hard_ onto them, as slick ran over his thighs, but it wasn't enough!

He froze regaining a moment of composure as he felt his mind zero in on Erik's presence pushing through the haze – it took him a moment to focus and all he could muster was a weak plea, as he spoke it into Erik's mind, “ _Erik... please_...” He begged, as he thrust into the couch, almost tasting Erik's _knot!_ He bit at his lips bruising them as he saw Erik naked, his sculpted body, and his bloody massive cock – hung like the perfect alpha – the image of the perfect alpha – tall, and strong, and generously endowed, and gorgeous – like a, a fantasy. He was torn from the pages of a dirty book, or movie. Charles had only imagined that he might be with such a man as he read trashy romances, and watched ridiculous rom-coms as a lonely omega pining for something that he'd never have...

 _I'm coming... I'm coming..._ Was thrust upon his mind, and he whimpered as he lost the sensation of his fingers completely, as his hole was flooded by his slick. He rolled onto his back again, and started to jack himself as he pushed his ass against nothing, re-living the sensation of Erik pounding into him – his massive cock burning into him, larger than anything he'd ever taken -- Erik taking him to a level that no one ever had – and he was coming in squirts all over his navel, and gasping. But it was nothing but a moments reprieve from lust, knowing that nothing but a knot could cure his pain.

He caught his breath and reached out for his water and took a drink, capping the bottle and dropping it to the ground, as he stuttered out breath into Erik's shirt.

 _Oh god..._ His desperate lust was building and he was caught again, and moaned parting his legs, and jerked his underwear further down his wet and sticky thighs, he slipped his fingers into his quivering hole again...

***

The door opened as Erik reached the thresh hold of Charles' apartment, and his mind went primal as his instincts reacted to the smell of his _omega_ – an omega in full heat – _his_ _omega._

“ _Charles –_ ” his voice was broken from arousal as the door smashed behind him, and he dropped his bags to the ground uncaring, and took in the sight of Charles fucking his own fingers _desperately_ as he huffed Erik's _shirt_ _!_ Cum -- there was cum on Charles' furry navel, and his purple – naughty little briefs stretched tight on his thick thighs as he fucked himself – it all hit him so hard that he felt mad for his omega. Erik jerked his hands, and his jeans opened and unzipped, and he pulled them down – as his eyes were riveted on that fucking pornographic, indecent, desperate omega – who needed his knot!

With a rip, he tore open his black button up as buttons went flying, and he rustled out of it, and tore off his under shirt as he walked closer to Charles – the weak material ripping down the middle, and Charles was moaning, and all he could feel was Charles' unfocused painful arousal, and sensations as they simultaneously washed over him.

Hovering over a mindless omega, the sound of his fingers fucking into his slicked hole filled the air -- the sound sloppy and wet. He reached out grabbing Charles' arm, wrapping his fingers around his burning skin – that arm that was between his legs moving frantically fucking himself with three of his small digits. Charles whimpered as Erik moved his arm aside in a jerk, as Erik pulled – and those dripping fingers slipped out of Charles' soaked hole with no give, and then he pulled them to his watering mouth, groaning out gutturally. His eyes rolled back into his skull as he slipped Charles' fingers between his lips – sucking on them greedily and tasting his heat on his tongue. His body went wild: hormones surging painfully as his cock throbbed, filling completely, so rapidly that he saw stars and he gasped out around Charles' fingers. “Erik --” Charles keened, and the shirt tumbled to the ground as his shivering hand reached for him, and he saw Charles' wild and drugged spiralling gaze for the first time. _Eye's mad from his heat, mad for me --_ “ _I need your knot – fuck me! Fuck me! Put it in!_ ” He demanded in a high whimpering voice, and then Charles was struggling up, as he was gulping, his face cherry red, and hair a crazed mess. He reached for Erik's briefs with scrabbling hands before Erik could react, and then Charles was jerking them down and his cocked bobbed into the air – The omega whimpered while pawing at his cock. Erik reacted needing Charles so badly he felt like a mindless animal, “Yes – yes _Charles --”_ he growled out _._ “-- I have your knot right here!” His mind was primal, as he took in Charles' blown desperate eyes and panting bright red bitten lips, and his pheromones drugged that he was drowning in. Erik pounced like an animal scenting down an omega in the past, 300,000 years past where his instincts started their development – 

Erik spun him, and Charles grabbed onto the couch cushions and he felt his underwear being ripped off his legs, and then he was impaled on Erik cock without warning -- he yelped out, throwing his head back and falling deeply into the unknown. _Mating with his alpha_. He was blind – all he could focus on was the sensation of his hole being pounded into, giving him more satisfaction then his toys ever could – a pathetic replacement for Erik – _made to cure me of this exquisite pain that's been a curse on my life until now –_ That massive cock was jack hammering him instantly, massaging his prostate and glands so ruthlessly that the pleasure was instantly crippling, and then Erik was leaning forward and he never saw it coming – he'd never imagined – the alpha was biting into his neck growling in a vicious pitch, and Charles keened out, “ _Ohh, oh! Please – Erik yes!_ ”

Charles was screaming and Erik had never felt this in his life. He was brought down by his wild impulses as his mind screamed for him to fill his omega with his knot, and give him his seed -- to mate! _Offspring – mate! Claim, mate, offspring – mark!_ As he held the flesh of Charles' shoulder in his teeth, and he couldn't stop growling. It was the stunning pleasure and swirling instincts, which pushed him to run headfirst into this blindly. A _mark_ meant something significant, but with Charles' mind so closely connected to his own it felt like they were on the same level, spurring him on as he gave into what they both craved with a desperate pleasure. His teeth dug in deeper, from the shallow gnaw -- as he craved a taste that which he'd never sampled, but somehow he knew he needed it. He tore into Charles' flesh with a powerful snap of his jaws and tasted his omegas blood. It was delicious on his tongue and he bucked _brutally_ hard, and the omega yowled and those screams were _his_. He slipped a hand over Charles' shoulder, and splayed his fingers across his chest feeling clammy skin, as he used a leg for leverage on the ground fucking brutally into Charles with echoing slaps – and his existence felt complete finally as he was drowning in his omegas heat, and taste, and desperate howls.

Charles was wailing as Erik cock was battering within him, never ending, pleasure crashing through his body, and his mind, and his neck as Erik was -- _marking him! It's happening... it's really happening._ He sobbed as he felt the knot forming already in his aching hole, and it was so good! And his neck – it was bliss as he felt as a torturous pleasure, and he was coming and sobbing – 

Blood was filling his mouth, but it was all the sweeter as Charles sounded broken, and rewarding him with white hot licking flames against his mind – as his knot was swelling and his pounding cock was catching on that slippery hole, and Charles became delirious -- or was it him -- as his knot began to moved up his cock. He worried the flesh in his mouth, and Charles keened out, his body only supported by Erik's arms as this point, as he abused that fat ass with his whole force with loud _slaps._ He had this now, and he never thought that this would happen -- he'd never tasted an omega's blood, and felt the fevered skin of one in full heat with pheromones so thick seeping through that fertile body – so thick that he could almost see a cloud in the air like an halo around his omega – _his!_ And then his knot widened and stuck in Charles who went wild!

He was clawing at the couch and Erik's arm like a bitch in heat, as he felt a true knot for the first time in his life during this madness -- complete with the throbbing from the bite like a searing pleasure -- painfully through his whole body – through his nipples, and into his stomach, and lighting down his spine as his ass spanned around Erik filling girth, and he was sobbing, “ _Ahh! Ohhh Erik, Erik! Knot me – knot me – I'll die without it!”_ He was desperate for it, as his body tormented him, as Erik tormented him with pleasure.

Erik felt tears run down his face as he was dealt the blow of Charles' desperation, and his own distantly through the whistling in his ears. He heard a smash as a lamp closest to them on a side table flew, and then another as the other lamp flew, and more smashes followed – as his knot filled completely and he saw the entire world crash around him. He came with the taste of his omegas blood on his tongue and his world was complete -- filling his omega with his seed in brutal pounds and he screamed into Charles' flesh, as blood ran from his mouth, running down the omegas round soft shoulder in trickles.

The knot swelled and pressed into his glands, bringing the release and pleasure that he had never fathomed in a million years. He was yelling, but he was deaf as he was coming in jerks, in spurts of cum dribbling out of him – and he didn't know how many times he'd come, but it was nothing compared to the sensation of Erik filling him up. Loads of his alphas cum poured into him as Erik's pleasure blanked him – his feeling's so raw and powerful and possessive, gripping his mind with such savage force that he felt consumed, and the world went white.

***

They were slumped sideways on the soiled floral couch with Charles resting boneless and spent in Erik's arms, with Erik's knot fusing them together as one... The sound of the TV quietly filled the room, but all Erik could hear was the shallow exhalation of Charles' breath, and the soft wet caresses of his own tongue. Diligently, Erik licked the wound on Charles' neck, soothing the red and angry flesh, as Charles whimpered weakly under him... cooing like a perfect little dove.

Brushing Charles' hair gently out of his line of sight, he kept looking at the wound and could see the bruised jagged indents left from his teeth, and the shiny pale flesh around it, with smudges of red from the blood that Erik didn't care to cleanse as it was too far to reach. As he felt the impulse, he would tenderly kiss the inflamed wound as though it was a promise... a promise for more perfection in their (now combined) lives, as perfect as their first mating had been...

Sighing in satisfaction, he craned his head and continued to lick. He was instinctual in his caring of the wound. His is saliva held properties that would help heal and safeguard Charles against infection. In long laps he bathed Charles' neck and floated in their bubbled of shared satisfaction, and _love_...

Still his body continued to spill its seed, his knot milking far longer then he'd ever experienced. Erik's eyes were heavy, and fluttered every time his cock surged. He would barley thrust in those moments, the sensation was too much, yet he couldn't resist the urge especially as Charles would moan out every time.

His omega's eyes were closed, his face was wet from his tears, and he was panting shallowly as their mating continued. _Their bond would start forming_... It would take longer than one heat to solidify its permanence, or as permanent that a bond could be with the same mate to keep it strong, but it was there... Their minds were twined so tightly, that it felt like the bond was already kept, as he basked in Charles' affection.

He licked _his_ mark, and raised his head glancing around territorially in a shifty eyed leer – Logically he knew that they were alone in Charles' apartment, but on a primal level he was unable to ignore the impulse, as his arms bundled Charles in close. His gaze stopped on the cat, and he raised his mouth, baring his teeth and growled low in his throat. Large yellow eyes held his in terror, and then Sylvester shot out of the room with a trail of fur in his wake. _Good, smart cat_ … Growling again for good measure, he lower back down and continued to lick the mark that was healing, because of Erik's soothing care.

_Everyone will know once they see it -- everyone will know that Charles is mine, forever!_

His knot swelled, and he spilled into Charles who whimpered out, and Erik moaned deep in his throat, “ _Mine_.” As his eye's fluttered from the pleasure.

Leaning down he kissed Charles whose sweet lips parted. Tongues danced slow and soft, with a silky aching delicacy. Erik pulled back, and Charles puffed out a breath of, “ _Erik_.” As his eye's struggled to open, and Erik ran his fingers over his mark and Charles groaned.

“ _Mine.”_ Erik insisted, needing to assert his dominance, and _his_ claim over this omega. Charles swallowed as his mind whispered, _Yes, Erik... forever, love..._ And his lips whispered, “ _Yes_.”

Erik held Charles' eyes feeling like his world was encapsulated in those drugged blues, knowing he was lost forever. When blue glassy eyes finally closed, Erik bent down and continued to lick the mark, doing what he had to for his omega, as time became non-existent.

***

His phone was chirping, and he sat up, shifting under Erik's arm which was thrown over him, as Erik slept on his stomach with his face buried in the pillow. Picking it up from the side table, he swiped to check his messages.  

 **Is everything fine?** Raven sent, vaguely, but Charles understood.                          

_The situation with Erik, his heat..._

He worried his lip, not wanting to start a text war, to break the tranquillity of his heats respite, as its intensity was lessening as he was into the morning of his third day... It had been so perfect in their isolated world. Erik had been diligent as Charles had only read, or heard, as his alpha stayed at his side compulsively keeping him in sight, as he waited on Charles and knotted him every swell of his heat. Erik was wild as he checked over the apartment before they slipped into sleep, all Charles picking up from his mind was an overpowering urge to protect, and ensure his safety from other interested Alphas. He had growled at the door on a total of 10 times already, and Charles reacted with lust and disbelief on every instance, as he sensed one of neighbours standing at the elevator at the end of the long hallway, or walking past on their daily routine. And inside his apartment, poor Sylvester was scared out of his wits from the domineering presence of the alpha. After realizing that his kitty hadn't eaten for days for fear of the alpha, he’d distracted Erik by sitting on his lap where he was scented frantically and pawed at, as his Sylvesty-puss slipped into the kitchen -- And yet, Erik finally growled nevertheless knowing his kitty was there, and he couldn't feel anything but appreciation.

He touched Erik's mark on his neck, a round pebbled wound where his neck met his shoulder, and the pleasure that the mark beheld was so severe a shudder wrack his body. He hesitated to reply resisting the intrusion, even one like this while he was into his _mating heat_. **It's fine, and Erik is here... It's best if we talk later?**

He ended with a question mark not wanting to snub Raven completely, but mentally unable to deal with anything that went against his alpha, as he was lying with his mate in a dire time.

The response was delayed, but came: **We will**

And he left it at that, sinking into the bed and wrapping himself around Erik, snuffling into his scent. He buried closer to his alpha into the crook of his neck, feeling his body settling with a satisfied heave from the alpha scent -- his hormones forcing him closer to the man. Erik stirred and slowly rolled trapping Charles in his arms, as he settled with Charles wound along his firm body as they rested on their sides.

“Okay?” Nosing into Charles' hair the alpha grumbled out, and in that moment Charles let every shred of stress he'd ever experienced in his life evaporate. The years of loneliness and pain, being here with Erik was still unbelievable to such an unwanted soul like him. _Neglected_ , that's what he was, and Erik seemed to know that he needed to be coddled... “M, fine.” He mumbled back and kissed the firm chest that he was crushed against. Erik grunted in response and they both slipped off into sleep.

_Later that day..._

The sound and smell of sizzling bacon filled the air, and Erik swatted at his chest as a bubble of fat popped and stung him. Charles was on the couch knitting and watching a show about giraffes, and that cat was thankfully out of sight. He had no patience for the feline’s presence around his fertile omega.

Erik looked over his shoulder and could see Charles knitting and humming to himself, with a half formed _bootie_ hanging from his knitting needles, although that was an inconsequential observation at the moment. Erik's eyes moved on a helpless journey over Charles' ripe form as all he was wearing was a pair of pyjama bottoms. His soft and squishy tattooed body was almost impossible to look away from. His rosy pudgy nipples begging to be teased, and his tattoo beautiful on his white skin and waiting for a trail of his tongue, _and_ Charles' pink tongue was touching his lip absently as he worked. Erik gawked at his mouth like a degenerate alpha, stalking a young and tempting omega.

More grease was stinging his chest, and he turned gritting his teeth and pulled the pan off of the hot element. Erik quickly dabbed the crispy strips of bacon onto paper towel, and placed them between two pieces of toasted bread with no other condiments or vegetables as Charles had instructed. Apparently, this was a favourite of his that Erik was unaware of, and now he knew for future snacks for his omega.

He's never felt so content in his life, so satisfied, waiting on his omega... having an omega finally... servicing a desperate and begging _sex bomb_ of an omega ripe from his heat craze – and him suffering from a sore cock. He grinned lewdly at the plate of food, and looped into the front room in nothing but his blue boxer briefs, with Charles' sandwich and one of his own that had lettuce and tomato in it. He stalked up to Charles staring at his body in a predatory leer and he settled next to him.

“Mmm, thank you love.” Charles put down his bootie, and eagerly took his sandwich on the cat plate Charles somehow owned. “You’re welcome, Charles.” Erik said, and then they were leaning together and Charles was grinning, and Erik grabbed his soft shoulder as their lips met, and they were kissing slipping tongues in a quick tease. Erik drank down his sexy omega, as he absorbed the smell of his sweet pheromones and stroked his supple skin.

They parted but Erik couldn't help but nibble on his full lips, catching his bottom plump pink treat between his teeth. Charles panted and his eye's glowed with delight, and Erik ran a hand through Charles' wild hair knowing what he wanted, when they'd only just recovered from a morning of knotting -- _his wild one asking for it_.

“Oh, you bad bear, give me a chance to get my energy back.” Charles said breathlessly, his furry cheeks flushed, as his lips were candy apple red and asking for another round of teasing, “I suppose.” Erik conceited, and watched as Charles bit into his sandwich like a hungry little mouse. He was munching and chuckled, “Eat your food love, you need your energy as well.” Erik bit into his sandwich knowing that he didn't need food to maintain his drive to mate with his omega, but his omega needed his energy, he needed it for their future child, and at his size he was he had to maintain it… the perfect form for a breeding omega...

And he said just that subtly, as he smiled at his mate. “Not as much as you do, but what is this sandwich again?”

Charles licked his lips of crumbs, and then gave him an adorable grin, “It's called a _bacon buddy_. Nan used to make them all the time when I was a wee lad, and it's hard to kick the habit. They are sinfully tasty.”

Erik was grinning in pleasure watching Charles take another bite... _Yes... he is so perfect, and I love to hear his cute little comments..._ He couldn't stop his mind from thinking of Charles like this as he was so infatuated with him, and then he said in understanding so comfortable around Charles, “Ah, I see. And you got addicted to these bacon buddies. I understand, bacon is very good and even more so since I haven’t eaten very much of this meat during my life time. I think that my family was kosher for a short period of my childhood.” He reminisced, “My Mother's side of the family is Jewish in heritage, and when they moved to Genosha they discontinued that religious practice, as my parents weren't firm on personal restrictions.”

Charles looked incredibly interested, “Really, your family is Jewish? Well, I don't know why I'm surprised -- oh I feel silly, of course you are.”

Feeling warmed as usual from Charles' words, and emotions in his mind as a pulsing presence, he corrected gently,” I don't see why you would assume that, I don't believe that I look particularly Jewish, and my name is Polish – my Father was Polish, and had moved to Germany with his family when he was young. And I believe that my Mother's family had resided in Germany for many generations.”

“Oh, so that's the secret then?” Charles purred and Erik saw that crumbs had fallen on his bare chest and Erik thought he looked delectable, “What secret?” He asked and bit into his own bacon sandwich. Charles looked mischievous as he reached out and touched Erik chest, trailing fingers over his arm, and his eyes followed those greasy finger tips, “The secret to making a man who looks like you.” Erik's eyes shot up to Charles' inviting hungry gaze and he grinned so moved by his sexy little bird. If he thought that Erik wasn't going to take that as an invitation to sample some sweet omega pie, then he didn't know what effect he was having on him.

“I thought you wanted to get your energy back, _omega_.” He growled and tossed the plate onto Charles' coffee table with the half eaten sandwich. He grabbed Charles who squeaked, and dropped his sandwich on the ground accidentally. “Oh, my _bacon buddy_.” Charles peeped with disappointment looking at his sandwich, and Erik chuckled brushing the crumbs off of Charles' chest, and then started to lick his neck as his mouth watered, tasting his marked skin and his omega shuddered and clung to him, “Mmm Erik – I need to knit more booties while I'm not all... hot and bothered...” Pulling back Erik snorted, “You can knit later, my _sweet_. I'll even help you --” He pushed Charles against the couch and Charles was nodding his head quickly bursting with pleasure, “ _Ohh_ , Erik you would do that?”

“ _Yes_ \--” Erik growled and covered his teasing greasy lips, biting into Charles' mouth drinking him down and grasping his untamed hair. _Starving_ , he devoured his omega never feeling quenched and tasted bacon and his saliva. Charles ran his hot hands over his back and he ground his erection into that soft body, feeling Charles' plump cock against his stomach, and it set his mind on a path. He'd wanted to get Charles back into his mouth, as he'd been neglectful as his heat was distracting, and nothing was more appealing than his wagging behind –

And as though on cue, his omega flamed hot under him suddenly, and he surged against Charles and grabbed his arms pinning him to the couch -- Charles panted his diamond blue's looking drugged, “Look what you've done.” He whimpered, and Erik shook his head smirking and jerked Charles' pyjama bottoms down one handed, as he held his wrists against the overstuffed floral couch cushions above his head with his other hand. “I haven’t done anything yet... _but I will --_ ” He hissed as he pulled off Charles' bottoms and let them fall to the floor, and then jerked his tight underwear down, the cotton catching on his behind. He pulled roughly and they settled around his knees -- freeing his plump cock as the pink cock head peaked out the foreskin, and his furry balls rested against his thigh.

He licked his lips hungry.

Erik kissed Charles enjoying his flavour, and his soft lips, and his body under his own until he got his fill – which was a matter of frantic minutes as his omegas behind was an instinctual pull, yet he would wait. He pulled away and surveyed his lover with his eyes closed and his body convulsing from his heat, and it was a sight to behold if he'd ever seen one, a perfect as a masterpiece of art -- Without further delay, he moved in for the mouthful he was craving, and let Charles go who was panting and moaning for Erik -- Hands clutched Erik's head, as Charles was seeping his lust and desperation into his mind, “ _You going to knot me, oh... oh... please..._ ” He moaned, like he had to plead for it with every step of his heat, and Erik appreciated it, every last word, and grunt.

His head was rolling on the stuffed cushion against the arm rest, and Erik didn't answer Charles as he knelt onto the couch and licked down his side, and over all that blue and green flowered skin. He kissed and loved his tattoo, as he thumbed a pert nipple, and Charles pushed into his hand letting out impatient moans, as he spread his legs under Erik as an invitation, and it was hard to resist -- He trailed his tongue down, over his soft and furry navel, and over the crease of his thigh and groin and ended with his mouth open over Charles' sex. He bent letting it fill his mouth as Charles' taste overwhelmed his taste buds, and he was huffing pubes -- smelling his sweaty sack rich with endorphins. With a shaking hand he pulled his own boxers down, as his cock throbbed but he didn't dare touch, and he reached between Charles' legs and pushed his fingers into his omega lubricated hole -- he slurped up the omegas cock swallowing down his drops of pre-cum, and Charles mewed as he clawed down Erik's shoulders. Charles was in his mind as usual and it just made him suck even hungrier, working over his length. Dragging his lips up, he settled on the tasty flared mushroom head, and sucked up his foreskin fascinated by it as his was absent.

Tonguing around the soft opening, he tried to lick inside the skin and was filled with a burning arousal as he slipped his tongue in the top of Charles' foreskin and licked over his slit. He teased the small opening as some naughty omega was groaning desperately. _Perfect._

His fingers fucked in frantic pace, as he pushed the skin down with his tongue and rubbed under that throbbing crown and Charles yelped, and Erik fluttered his tongue feeling his own cock aching with need – as Charles was begging in his mind, _knot – please knot me –_ and pushing images of Erik's cock filling his quivering and wet hole.

Erik pulled off his cock with a smack, and then sucked on the burning crown gently. It looked a bruising red and as sweet as a plump cherry, and Charles was curling in on him and frantically scrabbling at his back, and he revealed in the bite of his nails – He'd held off this long and was paying for it. His cock was straining and so engorged with blood that he was feeling light headed. The heat effected his body, and his cock became a firm piece of wood, harder then he'd ever experienced.

Erik pulled away and admired Charles' heat altered flushed skin, and sweaty body emitting pheromones, all for Erik and no other interested alpha – he rolled Charles over and growled -- “You'll get it! Tell me --” He demanded, and jerked Charles' legs wide as he stripped of his pink underwear and threw them across the room. Charles was spread eagle and pushing his behind at him, and mewing into the floral cushion, “ _I need it – Erik knot me – I need you in me, I need you... I need you..._ ” he wailed --

That voice caused him to shiver from pleasure and his eyes were leering his fat behind with his cheeks parted in a taunt, his pink hole glistening with slick -- “ _Yeah_ – you desperate omega, you’re so desperate for it...” He whispered as he buried his face into Charles' ass and rubbed his face into his juices, and then started to mouth over this pink opening. He pulled back and could see into his loose hole as his pink flesh quivered inside, and he slipped a finger into him, and poked his tongue in beside. Groaning he reached down to stroke himself, and his arms almost gave out from the extreme pleasure.

_It's the most blessed gift having an omega in heat..._

He pulled back gulping for air, and could see Charles' furry nuts between his spread legs, and  licked his lips huffing the omega thick air like a wild beast. He felt crazy for a knotting, but he went on almost instinct, and pulled Charles' legs that was closest to the back of the couch, as Charles' hand clawed over the cushion that he was gasping and whimpering into. Erik bent down parting his cheeks and licked from his pink star to his nuts, and moaned as Charles was pulsing pleasure into his mind, and he didn't know how much longer he could hold off, but he wanted this – so bad he wanted Charles all parts of him --

“ _So sweet...”_ His mouth puffed out before he sucked Charles' sack into his mouth, tasting his juices which had run all over his tasty bits. Mouthing the tight skin, he suckled the furry sack and slipped his fingers into Charles' behind helpless to leave his hole alone. “ _Erik please!_ ” Charles sounded desperate, and started to fuck himself onto Erik's fingers as he licked over the furry skin and inhaled his smell -- and his mouth was watering as he gargled those fucking delicious furry little ball as Charles sobbed, “ _Oh, Erik, you – I need your knot! Knot me... knot me... knot me please god!_ ”

Erik pulled away as Charles balls fell out of his mouth, and his omega was still begging as his head was rolling on the cushion, and he pulled his fingers out and jammed his cock _hard_ up into Charles who screamed and Erik threw his head back barking out his desperate pleasure – Slamming into the omegas abused hole, he closed his eyes as Charles was barraging his mind with sinfully erotic sensation of pleasure, as his skin smacked hard against that red flushed ass, and he was huffing desperately as he fucked himself to victory -- blind to the passing of time, or the sounds from the cat who had crept into the room and was stealing bacon from Charles' fallen sandwich, and then fleeing --

“ _Ahh – I'm going to knot you -- I'm going to fuck you till you can't take it and you can't get away from me forever – you’re mine omega and everyone will know!”_ He was gritting out feeling crazy not even knowing what he was saying at this point, and Charles was shaking under him and groaned as he shuddered, as Erik watched his cock head peeking out from under his body squirted all over the couch -- He licked his lips as his passion burned sulphur hot at that sight, and from the feel of Charles' pleasure clawing through him mercilessly -- he growled as his knot was moving up from the base of his shaft. Falling forward and covering Charles’ body, he bit into that soft tender neck needing to dig his teeth into his mate as his knot swelled, and Charles keened and someone was smashing on the wall, and his cock was spraying inside of Charles who was whispering _yes_ in his mind _,_ and he was growling through his release into the formally celibate walls of Charles' apartment.      

***

In the morning, he was able to walk around without being overtaken by his heat within an hour’s span, and that's when he fully grasped the situation. Erik's laptop was set up on the table in the kitchen, Erik's clothes were hung up in his closet, his shoes sitting at the door, and Mr. Tibs was sitting on the coffee table. He smiled affectionately. _Oh, Mr. Tibs..._

His apartment had been cleaned he noticed, and he recalled that his side lamps had come to a passionate ending, as well as a spare chair in his living room. His body burned at the thought of Erik’s strength unleashing while he was pounding Charles within an inch of his life.

There were traces of Erik everywhere, and he sighed sinking into the couch and even with that he felt Erik in his behind, and was helpless to wonder what would happen after his heat was through. Erik would go back home to his apartment, and Charles would stay here, and be apart from his alpha, and possibly...

He gasped at even the thought... They had knotted so many times so far, and Erik was a healthy and virile alpha – _so powerful_ – he was sure to pass on his seed without any more heats. He covered his face at the notion. The couch dipped beside him, and he looked over grinning, “Hello, Baby.” Charles cooed, and scooped up Sylvester cradling him in his arms.

Kissing his kitty, he whispered into his friend in his mind. _You might be having a new wee friend, my puss._

And Sylvester _mrawed,_ bumping his head under Charles' chin, thinking about things that had nothing to do with Charles’ thoughts, and everything to do with food.   

He held Sylvester close to his chest, as he fantasized about finally having a baby of his own. A precious child... holding his baby, and having Erik with him... them holding their baby together... The reality was so unbelievable because it could happen... it was looking that way, and yet it hurt to think of when he was going to lose this fantasy... because he still couldn't accept that he was finally going to get everything that he's ever wanted.

He imagined a blue eyed wee boy or girl: the sex didn't matter to him, in his day dreams things like that never mattered. He'd always picture his perfect baby with dark brown hair, like his own, but now with Erik providing half of his exquisite genes, his babies hair was a ginger fringe, light in his mind as his wee babes hair would be a bright strawberry, but would end up as a beautiful auburn like it's father's... Alpha's, Omega's, he'd take them all, but he'd always wanted to have an Omega for himself. He could teach his Omega to cook and knit, just like Nan had taught him, or perhaps he would have an Alpha who would be Erik's little Alpha, and he'd take care of both of them -- but none of that mattered, the details – None of it when he wanted it so badly, and he'd spent years in agony.

As an omega he was helpless to want his own children. Going into heat was a practice in suffering, as he yearned for a baby as his instincts screamed at him to mate, and nest, and nothing could stop the voices in his mind... And no alpha wanted him.

Even if he was desperate enough to let some random alpha knot him, who wasn't in it for more than a night of knotting. He wanted his baby to have a father, he didn't want to be a single omega. But now Erik was here... he'd decided about a year ago that if he waited any longer then mid age he'd take control of his life, and his wants, and would find a potential Alpha as a surrogate... He didn't know if he would have knotted this mystery Alpha or gotten inseminated, but he didn't have to worry about that now.

And he could finally use some of the items that he'd made... knitting. With all of his knitting, he'd have side projects that he was helpless to wane away at into the night hours when his orders were full, or he needed a break. He knitted an onesie for his baby, and tried not to think about it the entire project. He even told himself that he was going to sell it on his store, but, the moment that it was done, he knew it wasn't for the store, that he was kidding himself... and he buried his face into the mint green yarn that he'd selected specifically, and sobbed.

Those first booties made for Sylvester, he'd even knitted those with his baby in mind, knowing they'd warm his kitty’s feet like the chilled ones of a vulnerable infant...

Nights when it got really bad usually around the end of his heat, he'd pull out the onesie and just look at it thinking about what could be... He'd never shared that pathetic side of himself with anyone, and tried to keep a positive outlook on life even when it was obvious that he was unwanted, and destined to be spinster Omega. His only hope was that he could turn his life around in time to find an Alpha, who loved him and stay with him and their child, living out their lives in contentment – and _him_ , finally fulfilling his potential as an Omega. 

His mind reached out for Erik, as though he was a link to reality, like Charles couldn't trust his own eyes and his own thoughts -- as though he had slipped over into insanity. _That_ he had actually feared at one time or another... _Strange living with so much power at ones disposal, and trying to keep track of reality, when his mind could float almost through time itself._

Erik was in the other room and Charles could sense his movement, he was doing push ups, and his mind was so calm that it felt as though he was in a meditative state. A slow grin curled his lips, as he could picture Erik topless – his sweat soaked body, and the rise and fall of his powerful shoulders. Charles bit his lips, and let Sylvester go. He scampered away in the direction of his food bowl – his kitty running there before Erik made an appearance.

Standing, Charles didn't know if he was going to go and see Erik, but still feeling strange as he contemplated this turn in his life. He ran a hand over his chest, and felt his pudgy stomach, and realized that he would be getting much larger, but thankfully not as big as he was before... He poked his side, and felt his chunky love handle hanging over his pyjama bottoms, and he bit his lip feeling so bloody self-conscious that it hurt. _Heat madness abated, and now I remember how much of a porker I am..._

 _But Erik doesn't think that I am_. And it was physically painful, capturing his heart in the palm shape of the other man’s hand -- thinking of the things that Erik has said to him and promised, and he shook his head.

_Says he's going to stay with me, and that he wants what I want..._

Walking over to closest China cabinet, he ran a finger over the cabinet's glass doors. Opening a pane, he grinned and pulled out one of his favourite tea cups. It wasn't a Dalton, but was pretty nerveless, with a peacock pattern that he always loved. He bought it on his own, without the company of Nan. They were always going antiquing, but when Nan's health started to fail he left the hospital intending to drive home after a visit, and didn’t stop until he reached the country. There he found this beauty in a bohemian ramshackle of an antiquary, and he knew that his life would go on after Nan passed. But it hurt to think he would lose the woman who meant most to him in the world besides Raven, and before he could provide her with wee heirs. She was such a natural nurturer. Charles became the man he is today because of her. So much better off than he would have been if Nan hadn't taken custody of Raven and himself.

Grasping the cup, he gazed away out the small window in his apartment, seeing the sight of a fire escape.

 _We'd have to get a flat with a better view_... He bit his lip, and thought that a place upstate might fit the image that he had in his mind. It was actually captured, suspended in time in his memory from a town that he had travelled through in the past, (not on his own) on a trip to procure a cup naturally with his Nan. Years ago when he was still young, and so bloody sad...

But he couldn't remember that pain from the past at the moment.

There was spike of temperature in the room, and he put the cup back into the cabinet with sweaty palms.           

He ran a hand over his face, and felt like he was smearing heat in its wake. His beard like a prickling burning thing, and he thought that he would like to shave it off right now!

Panting, he walked to the kitchen to get some water, needing to cool down. It was the heat obviously, but it always scattered his thought... He opened the fridge and pulled out a chilled bottle of water, and started to chug and it was ice cold and his nipples harden instantly. He lowered the bottle groaning. Opening the freezer he left the bottle on the counter, and pulled out a carton of Ben and Jerry's Chunky Monkey, and snapped a spoon up from the cutlery drawer at the side of his hip. He shovelled a few mouthfuls in, as it cooled him better the anything when he was burning from within. There was a rustle of fabric, and someone was taking the ice cream from his hands, and he felt a blanket of heavy arousal cover him.

“ _Charles_.” Erik husked close to his ear and he shuddered. “Think you can get away from me?” He chuckled and Charles felt pleasure spike through him at his words, and his body reacted rapidly to the Alphas presence, his glands swelling, and slick running out of him in anticipation, and he whimpered, “ _Oh, no_.” And the dark chuckle that was elicited from Erik was like an elixir spinning him deeper, and he was being tugged against a firm chest as muscular arms circled him. He pushed his ass back as every fibre of his body screamed at him to _mate, knot, submit –_ Erik's scent had him struggling to turn around, to burrow into his neck -- his body -- get closer to his alpha, “ _Please_ _Erik_...” He groaned, as he pushed back into Erik's erection, “Knot me... God, please.” He pleaded. He was hard, and throbbing, and fire was running from inside, burning through his body. He gaped when Erik ran burning hands up under his shirt over his sensitized skin -- and buried his face into Charles' hair. Teeth racked over his sensitive gland, and the feeling was almost painful, “Ahh!” He yelped, and felt his behind clenching – needing that girth inside. Passion was clawing through his gut, and he started to jerk his pants down, “Please!” He begged, and Erik growled picking him up and throwing him over his shoulder, and in a hurried pace -- as the world spun around him -- he was suddenly discarded on the bed.

Charles looked up at Erik panting, feeling stunned, but he convulsed as his heat surged and he threw his head back clutching the duvet. And then Erik was on him, and naked, and Charles' clothes were being ripped off of his body, and his legs were thrown up over powerful shoulders, and he was being filled to the brim -- He wailed out, throwing his head back again -- his Adam's apple straining into the air, and his brown hair falling behind him.

That massive length was fucking into him so perfectly, giving him everything that he instinctively needed -- spiritually, mentally – _he was bloody worshipping in the bedroom,_ _amen!_ He's regained his faith, and Erik had brought him here -- all his thoughts, and actions, and words, and Erik's knot! He needed everything!

Fire coursed through his body, and Erik's cock was stabbing into him, as he was trapped against the bed and he looked into Erik's eyes, and they were mad with lust. “ _Charles baby...  I'll give you what you need... you need it..._ ” He growled as he was fucked rapidly, and then his mouth was taken before he whimper out a response – he sucked on that sweet tongue, as his alpha surrounded his every cell.

They were twined as one, Erik grabbing his hair in frantic caresses, as he mated with Charles feeling like he was blown inside and out -- taking his omega, delirious from his heat, delirious from having him. He couldn't stop kissing him, his delicious mouth tasting like everything that he ever wanted. The heat igniting his saliva with the hormones and endorphins, luring him in even deeper.

Charles' pleasure was pulsing like a heartbeat through him, and he pulled away, smothering kisses over his face, and his neck, feeling nails scrape over his back, over the soars that his feisty omega had already left.

He moved his mouth to that tender, and irresistible patch of skin, and started to kiss behind his omegas ear, and felt nails dig in so deep into his back that he was sure he was bleeding – but it was worth it. _We haven't fucked like this yet..._ his mind supplied. Every other time he'd taken Charles from behind, the heat too intense to do anything but – _mate, knot!_

_But something is different this time... his heat is almost through... a fucking shame..._

Erik pulled away, and looked Charles in the eyes but they were so clouded, looking lost. “ _Oh, Charles_.” He whispered, as he brushed a thumb over his cheek, feeling his fuzzy beard. _My cuddly omega._

 _“Erik.”_ Waswhispered back from his swollen red lips _._ Charles looked into Erik's ardent eyes, his pupils blown with nothing but light blue rings, and he felt so completely owned as Erik watched him, and loved him. Erik's thrusts slowed, and his arm that supported his weight on the bed beside Charles' head shook as he was fighting his urges – their urges, wanting faster, harder, now! Charles could taste it, feel it in his mind, but instead he tried to focus. He could sense a change in the mind that he was helpless to channel, and he could hear Erik whispering to him through their connection. _If I could stay with you Charles like this forever... I need you forever omega..._

Charles ran a hand into Erik's hair, and pleaded with his gaze, as fingers pet his face gently. _Yes... I need you Erik, please don't leave me... I'll never want anyone else._

Erik bent down and brushed his lips over Charles' thrusting into him slowly, gently lingering a kiss over his lips. When he pulled back he left affection dripping through him and filling his chest, and he squeezed the soft thigh that he had in his hand, and whispered out ruggedly, “I'll never leave, never.” His feelings for Charles were so raw...

And Charles felt those emotions fill him like he had felt before, but this time they were so profound that he was crying, and clutching at Erik and whispered into his mind. _You're too good be true... too good for me._

Erik pulled back gazing at Charles in disbelief. Why would Charles think _that,_ as they were in the midst of mating – of all the times as he had his omega in his arms with tears in his beautiful blue eye's which touched his soul. He could not allow his omega to doubt, as he was experiencing the most pure form of bliss with his lover, and he was baring his teeth, his mind on a path of its own -- “It is true, Omega. _You are mine!_ ” He growled, and curled his fingers around Charles' soft throat.

His head was being pushed to the side, the opposite side from the mark which Erik had given him their first mating, and he groaned out, “ _Yes.._.” Knowing what Erik was going to do, _“Oh, yes, please I'm yours, I'm yours...”_ And Erik bent down scenting Charles' skin, licking over his flesh, and tasting his sweat, and his heat, and his mouth was watering and Charles was begging him. He dug his teeth in quickly marking his property again, and Charles keened, and he slammed _hard_ into his omega – feeling his body shuddering from the force.

And it went on, and on -- His hips were slamming into Charles as blood ran into his mouth again, and it was so intense, marking and mating -- he was losing touch of anything but. His hand wrapped around Charles' plump erection, and he was jerking him between their bodies and his mind was being flooded with so much. The feel of Charles' pleasure, and his emotions were the sweetest -- as sweet as his blood, and he jerked faster hearing Charles sobbing out. It sang to a primal part of him that was alive and ravenous for Charles -- for omegas, and the freedom of his so long denied urges.

He was mindlessly moaning as Erik was marking him, and a hand was milking him mercilessly, and Erik cock was ramming into his prostate, and glands and it was like the first night. The mark was what he craved, and he never knew... he never guessed that he was missing this feeling, this madness, and never in his life --

The knot started to swell, and he was sobbing and could taste his own tears, and then he was coming, and it felt like it was torn from his balls -- but it was nothing compared to the feelings inside, as his cock was spurting all over Erik's stomach. The feel of Erik's knot filling him was akin to the purest form of drug. The knot moved, and surged over his glands and stuck in place, and it was like he was continuously coming and he was taken by the intensity -- never experiencing this sensation all other times as his orgasm stretched on --

Erik pulled his mouth away from Charles' skin gasping for breath in harsh pants. He watched the blood flow slowly out of the teeth shaped wound, the crimson liquid running out with the frantic beating of Charles' heart – staining his creamy skin. It was Charles' ragged, frantic screams which surged his knots release, and he swelled and then was spilling into Charles, surging inside of his omega, impregnating his mate...

... _I can only hope_ , he thought absently as he drifted in a haze with Charles in his arms. He suckled on his omegas neck, and fantasized that Charles would soon be swollen with his child, and imagined how beautiful he would look. But if his seed didn’t take, if they had to try again, he wasn't going to complain...    

***

They were sitting on the couch, and Charles had thrown a patchwork quilt over it after determining that it was soiled due to their activities, mumbling in the most adorable pink cheeked manner. His omega was quiet as he knit frantically to catch up with his orders, and as for Erik: Survivor was on. He was caught up in the paddle challenge for immunity, and as always he was rooting for Dave from Dallas.

He was crafty in the psychological aspect of the game, and physically superior to most of the other alphas on the team. But, he didn't stop his admiration there for the players. He also sympathized with Steven because he was generally an underdog, yet managed to prevail in most challenges... It wasn't lost on him that there was a good possibility that the show was scripted, but he chose to ignore that fact in favour of entertainment factor.

The Omegas were waiting on the beach for their turn at immunity, with crossed arms, and tense expressions. In this season they'd kept the two factions separate until each team reached 5 players, but at the moment each teams were split into two teams themselves, and had to compete against one another to gain food, and supplies, and immunity. Erik was pleased by this twist, and silently enjoyed the portion of the show which only focused on the Omegas. The ratio of male Omegas was even to female, and the lack of clothes that the contestants wore because of the weather made for a number of scantily clad pretty men...

That thought caused him a degree of stress in this moment, and he refused to look over at Charles, to gauge if he just realized that he was thinking of the Omegas on the show... He was probably being paranoid but he could feel his omegas contentment, with that light rose hue in his mind... that incredible loving caress. He never wanted that feeling to falter, and he knew that he was a likely cause for the dimming of his sweet bird’s happiness. Looking over at Charles, the pink lipped, and ruffled omega looked over and smiled at him sweetly, and he was helpless to return the gesture. Caressing Charles' bare thigh as he was only in shorts, which he apparently wore when he was at home relaxing, ( _short shorts_ that hovered just below his cheeks, he noted silently with approval,) he asked, “Are you catching up?”

Charles stopped his knitting to touched Erik's chest, and then he was sliding closer to Charles distracted from his show – pressing his leg alongside Charles' -- and felt bereft that he was wearing jeans, but he knew what would happen if he took them off. Charles needed to fill his orders... “I am, love. Just a lot of booties to make tis all. How's your show?”

Touching Charles' wild hair, Erik brushed a strand out of his face, helpless to admire his beautiful eyes. He glanced over at the television and saw that the Omegas where taking to the water and swimming in a weaker fashion. Although some of the males were obviously stronger, and because of that were split between the two teams.

“It's satisfactory, but are you sure that you don't want my help Charles? My offer still stands, I told you that I would help you with your orders. I wasn't lying.” And he accompanied this comment with a sincere expression, and Charles' face bloomed with joy, “Oh, Erik really you don't have to do that I'm sure. And I've been told that knitting is very boring, it's fine -- I appreciate the offer, and you are watching your show.”

That was not the answer that he was looking for you. Guilt filled him. He was sitting here enjoying his show while Charles was knitting away frantically, “I insist. Show me how to make these, _booties_ of yours and I will help you fill your order.”

Charles' face adopted as confused furrow, which he thought was adorable. Reaching out, he brushed his thumb between Charles' brows and restated, “Show me. I won't take no for an answer.”

The omega hesitated, and opened his mouth, but his words were delayed. Lowering his knitting needles, he gave Erik one imploring gaze, and then nodded his head with a flustered air. Bending down, Charles dug through his knitting basked full of more varieties of yarn then he'd seen before -- but the large wicker picnic basket it appeared Charles was using as a storage device could handle the load. Charles was nervously chatting and not making eye contact with Erik, who felt so tenderly for his omega. “Alrighty, if you want... you've said you want to but, well, I usually find that knitting is an acquired taste, and is viewed as boring...”

Pulling back from the basket, Charles sat up holding up two knitting needles and giggled nervously, “So you need these, and I will show you how to knit...” His voice sounded doubtful, and Erik speculated that Charles hadn't gotten the best reception in the past in regards to his knitting ventures – _Oh_ and he knew that he hadn't... Erik was the guiltiest of passing judgement on the other man, and somehow Charles had accepted him in his life ashis lover nevertheless, and his shame was tangible. He had so much to make up to Charles, _my_ _sweet_ _bird_...

Looping his arm around Charles' waist, he pulled the soft body against his and Charles squeaked, “Erik – you need room to knit.”

Flicking his finger, the needles took to the air, and he grazed his nose across Charles' fury cheek and whispered, “I prefer to do it like this.”

He pulled away, and Charles' eyes were bright, and his mouth was stretched high from his delight, “Oh I guess you can -- I never thought, but alrighty roo.”

“Yeah baby, show me.” He rumbled as he pulled Charles' leg over his own so he was half on his lap, and the omega's cheeks pinked up as he bumbled out, “I – I will... Golly, I've never knitted like this, Erik – But, okay you want to – let’s start then, so, you have to make a loop like so – oh here I'll give you some yarn, and I’ll make the starting loop for you --” Charles fingers formed the starting loop, like a small pretzel and he held it out for him. Erik hovered his needles over the yarn and snagged it with the small hook on the end, and Charles laughed in delight and touched Erik arm grinning with dancing eyes. “ _Blimey_ , that's so neat, look at that... _oh_ that is good,” Charles peeped, and Erik grinned full toothed at him, enjoying knitting with Charles, with Charles on his lap... and complimenting him. He rubbed the inside of his omegas thigh slowly, and Charles' bit his lip, “You'll need to hold the yarn to knit -- although I don't mind --” Erik held up his free hand, and sent his powers out. Two paper clips came floating out of the kitchen, which he’d noticed day's earlier in a stationary and supply drawer, at the end of the small kitchenette.

He bent them midair so they were cradling the yarn, and Charles smoldered at him, “Oh well, you are serious and very talented with that, those, ahm... Now you repeat this motion.” Charles looped the yarn around the needles starting fresh, so he could show Erik the complete technique. Flicking his finger that was resting along Charles' inner thigh coincidentally, he begun to knit for Charles.

“Is this right?” Erik asked and slid his finger up Charles' skin and under his cream cotton shorts (and of course they were cream to drive Erik crazy), and Charles nodded swallowing, “You're doing it right Erik.”

“Good.” Erik husked, and couldn't keep his hands off of Charles, as he showed him how to make booties. By the time Charles had finished his lesson with rosy cheeks and aroused sapphire eye's, Erik was phantom knitting the booties in the air, and he pulled Charles' mouth to his -- slipping his tongue hotly through the malleable omegas lips. Erik caressed the outline of his teeth on Charles' throat, and Charles pulled away sucking on his bottom lip, and nipping at his flesh. _Oh I like..._

Charles shook his head with a hazy gaze, warm hands clinging to Erik's neck and arm, and he scolded _“Erik, you bad, bad bear_... I told you that I have work to do. Late – later, you can, we can get dirty...” Charles simpered at him, with a naughty grin and Erik kept looking over his full strawberry lips, and then leaned in licking across them knowing that he had to let his omega be, _but_ , he was compelled by his passion. Charles puffed against his mouth, and they kissed gently for a surgery moment of pink tongues, and the heavy presence of his irresistible omega in his arms was delectable, but he pulled away before Charles could. He shuffled through is thoughts for a solution to his arousal wanting Charles again now, and he offered. “I could get on my knees --” Charles gasped instantly, looking entirely scandalized and bewildered.

“ _Erik – no._ I won't be able to concentrate... but you would?” He added with an appreciated awe stroking his neck, and Erik nodded slowly, and reached downed squeezing Charles through his shorts. The man’s eyebrows shot up and his eyes were adorably owlish, “ _Oh --”_

 _“Oh yes.”_ Erik husked as he massaged Charles' growing girth through those thin shorts, and Charles covered his hand, “Later, please?” He asked worrying his lip as his brows drew together, and Erik pulled his hand away feeling bereft. “If you insist.”

“I – I'm sorry.” The omega glanced down, and his freckled nose drew Erik's eye's with their delightful presence, but then he felt that rose hew began to fade and he froze.

_Does he feel that bad about resisting my advances? No..._

Taking Charles face in his hands, he looked directly into his omegas sheepish eyes, and firmly stated, “I'm sorry if I've made you uncomfortable with my persistence. We can wait until tonight as you've said. I'll do whatever you want Charles, it doesn't bother me. I just – find it hard to be around you and not, well need you... It's been a while, and you are a great temptation, and after your heat --” His mouth almost watered at the thought – the memory of Charles heat crazed and begging for him. He seriously hoped that they'd get to experience another heat before Charles' eminent pregnancy, although he knew that it was unlikely that he hadn't gotten the omega pregnant already. And with his heat over, he realized there was much to plan and discuss, and perhaps he was being foolish in his sexual prowess at the moment.

“-- there are things we should discuss, and I enjoy your company regardless.”

Charles sighed, looking up at the ceiling, and almost swooning into his body. He caught the tubby omega, and squeezed him in a comforting manner. Charles gazed up at him looking gorgeous with the crescent of his teeth resting on his full bottom lip, and his pretty youthful appearance, and his ginger beard, and then he sighed out “Erik... I don't know how I got so lucky to have you.”

That was not what he was expecting, and he couldn't help the flush that ran over his face at Charles' words, like he was some prize – Charles was the prized bird...  A hand travelled along his neck and into his hair, while the luscious omega snuggled into Erik's chest, and he spoke before Erik could form a response in a private gentle tone, “And you don't have to apologize to me Erik, I'm just not used to having a... boyfriend. I haven’t really been with someone who's wanted me like you do.”

“Neither have I.” Erik insisted, and pet his omegas cheek gently, “But we both know how inexperienced we are... and I want you even more because of it – that I'm the only alpha who's caught you and shared a heat with you Charles.” Erik had to look away as he confessed. He was being so candid... He wasn't experienced with pillow talk, although he kept confessing his dependence, and his unspoken love to Charles, and he felt his words were possibly the type which would scare off an omega who wasn't serious... Erik hoped at this point Charles wasn't going to abandon him, especially with his child's presence possibly in his womb. He gazed into Charles' eye's as he continued to confess, wanting Charles to understand, and not allowing himself to be a coward when this was all he's ever wanted. “I care for you more than anyone I’ve ever encountered Charles...”

 _I love you, my sweet bird_ , was on the tip of his tongue, but he feared that it was too soon, so instead he projected his affection at his lover, and Charles gasped his chin jerking up, “ _Oh..._ ” Charles breathed and Erik was saturated with a mirroring affection, and the feeling of the telepath in his mind and soul couldn't have been any more perfect. But with Charles there was no labelling which moment was more perfect then the next, as his fingers began to comb through Erik’s hair while his love was so clear in his gaze and then Charles fell and covered his mouth in a clinging kiss -- Erik drank him down, tenderly touching their tongues slow and wet, as he caressed his body, savouring his girth in his arms. Charles pulled away as gently as their kiss had begun, and he rested his forehead against Erik's just breathing.

In that moment, Erik knew that Charles felt the same, but maybe in their case actions were enough when they had already given so much to each other... So much more than had been welcome in their lives. _And now we have each other_. This was so new and free, that Erik understood why Charles would be insecure... because Charles was equally as scared giving his all to a lover... But for Erik, after a life in captivity and in a state of dementia – _madness_ , he could afford to risk it all for this one perfect and deserving man.

“I think we should talk about what we’re going to do after today.” Charles rushed out, and pulled away leaving a gap between their magnetized bodies, and Erik sighed out a breath, just out of contentment.

“Yes, we should. Well, what do you want to do Charles? I'm flexible to your preferences. I'll be here for you...” He found himself answering in this manner, because really it was up to Charles how they proceeded from here. Erik would do anything that his omega wanted, because he realized that Charles held most of the logistical control you could say -- in their relationship -- and only because he was the one with a life: friends, family, lucrative hobbies, and he would be carrying his child. Charles' comfort was priority.

Eyebrows furrowed and the omega looked troubled, as he patted Erik's chest, “No, Erik, I want this to be to an equal conversation, an equal decision – you don't have to be so – so –perfect.” He stammered out squeezing his downfallen lips together.

Erik didn't see what the problem was, and he let out a tight noise, but he was caught by Charles' timid gaze – _I wonder who treated Charles this cruelly to make him so unsure... I wasn't that bad... I still ate his baking when it was offered... like that makes it all better._ And his chest ached for his omega, as he was looking at him in contemplation -- In that moment he realized he knew very little about his omega, his boyfriend... And Erik resisted the urge to grin foolishly at the title, but the other unknown still remained and that would have to be rectified – as soon as he dealt with this current blip in their new relationship... 

He pet Charles as he likes to do, caressing his soft and appealing dark brown hair, and he stated honestly, “I'm not trying to be anything but genuine Charles – I'm fine with whatever you want.”

 _Well, that didn't help_... Charles' expression didn't falter and he looked even more annoyed, and he could feel the other man’s warm grasp in his mind faltering... He cursed painful pasts and the cruelty of the world... He'd felt it personally, but in his opinion if someone was going to be victimized then it should be a person who could handle abuse. Charles was so... _delicate_ , even with all of his powers. He'd always be his vulnerable omega... _my pretty omega..._ Erik could never be cruel to Charles... Erik was the only one who deserved the worlds scorn.  

But Charles was talking in an annoyed tone, with anxious eyes, and tight lips, “I don't want you to say that, and then resent me Erik. You have your own life, and one day you will hate me, if -- if you only do what I want and then if we have chil --”

Erik batted his eye lashes wondering where Charles was fabricating all this hogwash from. It was some psychological mumbo-jumbo that didn't apply to him, and he actively stopped listening to Charles at that point, as he was feeling more angry then accommodating... _Mating with a psychologist_ , _who would have guessed?_

Charles was looking sullen, and he could feel the air's quality changing even more drastically and that was _enough_ \-- “Fine,” He blurted pulling his hands away from his omega's body, and holding a sudden finger in the air in front of Charles' face who wasn't expecting it, and he stopped talking thankfully with his wide owlish eyes.

He explained through his large teeth -- “I'll tell you what I want, Charles, because I grow tired of your unflattering assumption – What I want is for you to never leave my sight now that our bond has begun – and I have marked you as my own, and you could be pregnant with _my_ child --” he pointed to his chest clenching his teeth, and Charles looked stunned, yet riveted as he was unmoving, “and you will be – you will have our children I'll ensure that, and if anyone trespasses on your comfort and safety, and of our child’s -- I will deal with them personally. You _will_ be by my side omega from now on.” He growled completely losing his composure, as the thought of his omegas safety and his offspring’s triggered a primal response in him, and he pulled Charles into his arms possessively --

Charles looked frightened although the feeling in his mind was intense and, _yesss –_ erotic. “You are mine, Charles.” He warned between the breaths width of their mouths, and Charles nodded his head, embedded in place in Erik's arms, with an increasingly overwhelmed expression -- “And if you think I care about my own comfort you are wrong, so I don't want to hear anymore foolish words from your mouth about me losing interest, and resenting you. _Ridiculous_.” He spat, admiring his prize. Erik let him go then, removing himself  from Charles' body heat, knowing that he'd said more than he intended, as the other man was looking and feeling shocked in his mind, but he was unable to feel regret for his words. He spoke brashly then, with his hand jerking to accentuate his point. “And there is my answer. That is why I asked for your preference. I think you would be more sensible in deciding what we should do. And I have no attachments, so you may have more arrangements to make in your life.” He finished, and gazed at Charles waiting. 

Charles gulped and then nodded his head in a tiny jerk, and he looked to be composing himself – but it only lasted for a hearts beat as he exclaimed, “ _Jesus Erik_ \--” Charles touched his own cheek, stunned, and then barked out in a pleasant chortle with his eye's bleeding vulnerability and the room flooded with delight, and reverence, “I – I want that too – _Jesus_ , you are really perfect. I think I’ve been waiting my whole life to hear that.” His voice was strained, and there was moisture in his cloudy blue eyes as his teeth caught a quivering bottom lip. Erik was absurdly pleased by his words, yet felt confused as he was flooded with such conflicting emotions suddenly leaking from the telepath. He hoped that he hadn't pushed his omega too far, but he had needed Charles to know his point of view... He was entitled to some control over the situation as Charles' alpha.

“Are you alright?” He slid back over wrapping his arm around Charles' shoulders, kissing his hair. Charles nodded gazing up at him as a tear rolled down his cheek. “I'm fine, I'm fine. I'm just bogging this all up...” Watery blue eyes looked down, but he took Erik's hand and held it in his lap, “I keep thinking that you won't want me, like I want you...” He whispered, and Erik didn't respond, fighting the urge to take him right this moment to prove that Charles was his possession, but he knew rationally that nothing would be solved from sex. They weren't animals were they now? Although Erik felt like one around the omega.

Charles snuffled, “No one’s ever really wanted me before, and I know that I'm rather peculiar to be around... that I'm viewed as a joke by some...”

And Erik could hear the unspoken words: _You viewed me as a joke..._

And he felt so much regret --

And he confessed into Charles' hair. “I hate myself for waiting so long to take you Charles – I hate myself for ever being cruel to you. I have no excuse.” He was terrible, he didn't deserve Charles – _Could I be reading this situation wrong, and Charles is upset because of me..._

But Charles looked up with watery eyes, “No, love, no I know you Erik... I knew before this all happened. It wasn't me... It's the conditioning from your past, and you've worked so hard to move past your abuse --”

Erik cut in, putting his finger to Charles’ lips, as they gushed words sounding so genuine, and apathetic – “And you are the only person who is ever going to see that Charles -- I'm a terrible _person._ ” He bit out, his voice dripping emotion, “And you are perfect, and I will never see you any other way – Charles...”

His own eyes were full of tears, and Charles was shaking his head _no,_ and biting his bottom lip, as though it was the only thing holding back his sobs, as he clung to Erik's sides, “You aren't Erik, and I can't believe that I'm the only person who could see you like that, you are so wonderful... You treat me like I thought was only rubbish written in romance novels – I've only had Alphas hate me, never really... never really like me, or...” That's where he ended, but Erik could only focus on the word _hate --_ He said it so flippantly, and Erik growled, feeling torn apart as Charles was looking embarrassed, and crying, “Who hated you? Who could hate you so cruelly to make you so unsure – I will make them pay Charles if that's what you want, I – I love you, _Charles_.” He said fitfully, feeling his throat tighten and tears were running down his cheeks. He smothered Charles' mouth with his own, and the omega fell against him, and Erik started to kiss his lover frantically gasping between smacks of their lips.

Charles grabbed a handful of his hair, and their teeth gnashed as they fought in desperation, in passion, as their hands grabbed at each other and Erik could taste his omegas tears. Erik tore his mouth away to dig his teeth into the mark that he'd left on that cream neck, on the left side of his neck, but it didn't matter, he'd marked him doubly -- and he bit it hard – not enough to draw blood, but enough that Charles yelped in pain, and passion, and need, “ _Oh Erik_ , I love you, I'm so sorry I doubted you, I’m sorry! _”_ He was crying out his words, and then whispered into his mind:

 _I love you Erik, no one’s ever loved me either..._                                               

Erik bit his mark again, and then pulled away looking at the red bruise. He nodded in approval, and then reached down, and started to pull Charles’ shorts down and Charles put his hands on Erik's belt, but it was already unbuckling, “I'm going to fuck you till you believe you're mine,” he growled as he manhandled his omega – and Charles was huffing as Erik jerked his tight baby blue underwear down roughly over his thighs, and left them pooling at his feet with his shorts -- exposing his prick that was hard jutting out of his lap. And Erik was pulling his shirt up with a heavy hand as Charles scrabbled at his pants -- “I'm yours -- please Erik, I've never needed it so _bad_...” Charles husked out, as he was jerking Erik's jeans off his legs with his boxer-briefs – he hissed as his cock was freed, and then his grey undershirt was uncomfortably torn over his head but he didn't care as he had Charles’ yellow tank top looped around his neck.

Erik didn't wait to finish removing the shirt, as he took Charles in his arms and lay them down on the quilt, with Charles' behind grinding into his arching cock. He rubbed his cock against that familiar cleft, and tossed the yellow shirt. Charles craned his neck so he was looking at Erik with wild eyes, and then they were kissing in uncoordinated and frenzied bites, tongues barely reaching into the dampness of their mouths, and left to tangle in the air. Erik pulled Charles' leg up onto his thigh so he could press into his behind, and he reached down and positioned his cock in the damp valley over his hole, and rubbed against the wet furrow, getting familiar.

Charles broke their kiss and groaned gutturally as Erik thrust hard into him, and he gasped feeling lightheaded, “You're going to feel me – feel me for _days_.” He gravelled out, and he felt the press of his sex echoed in his mind, and his mouth flooded wet from the pleasure of having Charles -- and the pain that was so sweet. His omega gasped in puffs groaning, and dug his fingers into Erik's leg -- his nails pinching his skin, as blue eyes were squeezed shut.

Erik looked him over hungry for the man, and prompted, “Y _ou like that?_ ” And he bucked once roughly, his own eyes closing from the pleasure, “ _I love it_.” Charles groaned, sounding pained as his head flopped on the couch, “Yeah...” Erik breathed into his hair, as he stopped flush with Charles' large behind and groped his body. He stayed there -- one with his omega, and reached for his chubby cock, loving to play with his lover... He could feel that Charles was soft, yet in his body and mind, he could sense the erotic pleasure, almost pained in that desperation that he craved form their connection. He started to play with him slowly, squeezing and pulling on the soft and loose foreskin with his fist. Charles moaned and Erik kissed his neck, as his other hand touched his thigh in large caresses of his palm. He trailed his fingers up the sexy furry padded belly of his omega, loving his sultry handful of a man. He stopped at a nipple and tugged on the nub gently between his fingers, rolling the flesh as he felt its effect on his own chest, and he was fighting his hips still as he savoured the tight heat trapping his cock -- driving Charles and himself a little madder, he threw aside thoughts of fucking his omega roughly.

“ _Erik_...” Charles gasped, and then he thrust back onto Erik's wood, and pulled off with a huff and a crushing hand on his leg -- he sank back onto his stiff shaft -- fucking himself again, and again, as Charles' cock slipped through his fingers. Groaning into sweet smelling hair -- feeling lost in Charles he pulled back and slammed into that rippling chunky ass, and the man who he had impaled mewed like he was in a helpless pain -- compliments of Erik.

But he stilled his hips, wanting this to last for longer than 5 minutes, needing to fuck his prize with more control, and wanting to give him some slow sweet loving... He pulled out again, and slammed hard with a full bodied strength -- deep into Charles, and he felt the smaller man’s body move, “ _Oh.”_ Was torn from his omegas lips from the impact, and Erik was racked by the sound. Instantly he wanted to hear it again –

He repeated the slow exit of the clinging hole he'd found a home in, and then thrust a hard full bodied buck -- as his hands squeezed sweaty skin and -- “ _Oh_.” Was torn from the omegas lips as he expected, and he groaned into Charles' hair huffing his scent, and licking his glands as he nosed through the thick hair in his face. He felt drunk on omega endorphins –

Pulling out even slower, with shaking thighs, he slammed home in a brutal snap, and Charles mewed out, “ _Oh, Erik.”_ And he rolled his face in Charles' hair -- his arousal a painful spike from those tender little words. He repeated the motion of his hips, as he continued to lick over pink glands, as his mouth was awash with saliva – as he felt Charles in his mind thoroughly teased and desperate for more. He knew that he couldn't keep this up, as Charles was promoting him in his mind with images rather than words like he does during their love making – images of quickening hips, and his hand jerking his cock that he was merely cradling.

He continued on their slow fuck, and was soon drenched in sweat, as his abs were burning, and Charles was starting to sound desperate. His moans were more like sobs, and in his mind it was becoming a blur of formless images and nothing but heavy emotions, like dripping paint variegated and rolling down glass, until nothing was left to see through. He was losing his grasp under the weight of Charles' conscious, but he _loved it_ \-- As much as he had, the moment he realized that the first pleasure, and peace of mind he'd felt in so many years was Charles... with his sweet rose veil smothering his dark and haunted conscious.

“ _Oh... please._ ” Charles whimpered on his tenth, twentieth, slow and agonizing fuck. He didn't know -- His body was quivering and Erik was growling into sweat damp hair, and he whispered to Charles in his mind: _Oh please, what? My sweet bird._

And Charles' voice was distant and distressed, “Please Erik, please my alpha – I need it hard, _fuck me hard_ \--” Was pleaded in a husking British tone, and Erik nodded his head in approval, and pulled his face away from his lovers sweet hair and glands. He cradled Charles' head and urged him with an image to cover his mouth in drugging kisses, and they did just that as he started to pump powerfully into Charles who fell apart – thrusting back onto Erik and clawing at his now bruised thigh, and licking his tongue.

Jacking Charles' slippery cock, he pummelled his lover's tight hole with loud slaps, as they'd both given up on kisses and he was gnawing on an arched and exposed neck, as they spiralled closer to their orgasms' – Charles was whimpering out his pleasure, and Erik was groaning steadily around flesh, feeling lost in Charles' cresting sensation as he hit his lover inside so _right_ – Charles froze as he came – another stain in the name of passion as his cum shot in ropes all over his furry stomach and the quilt, as he moaned with closed eye's  and blood red cheeks, and puffy lips -- Erik's knot grew and swelled filling up Charles rapidly, and he was taken aback by the intensity of his organism, growling gutturally from his pleasure like a wild animal. He barely missed Charles whispering _“I love you…”_ And he only had the energy to return it in his mind:

_I love you my sweet bird... love you..._

***

After Erik's knot subsided in a substantially less amount of time then it had during Charles' heat, they shared a shower. Charles was bashful, as he'd never showered with anyone before, but the sight of water soaking that hard bodied man took away any of inhibitions. He soaped up Erik, biting his lip as he covered his pecks in suds, as a large hands groped his behind obscenely, and dark eyes held his own in stolen glances when he could tear his eyes away from all that muscle.

After they towelled off, and Charles slipped into the same pare of cotton shorts, yet honed Erik's shirt, knowing that the possessive alpha wouldn't mind... _And wouldn't he!_ As he was stunned by the memory of Erik's aggressive words and promises about Charles being, _his_ , and the mention of him being pregnant, and making sure that he would be... He was either dead and in heaven, or had to start believing that Erik wasn't a delusion. He needed to pull himself together. It was proving to be somewhat problematic having no experience with an Alpha... and relationships... _Well, you can't say that anymore, can you? No sir-ee... Erik had dealt with me just fine,_ he thought feeling a tad vain... _He's such a perfect alpha._

Erik had put on the blue and thin pyjama bottoms that he brought, and another nondescript grey undershirt. _Like military wear,_ he thought, even finding that arousing. Erik was a soldier, and if that wasn't an alpha torn from the pages of steamy fantasy, then he didn't own about 100 or so harlequin novels...

It was around dinner time, and Charles was intending to make his lover a superb beef Wellington wanting to celebrate, well _them_.

He stopped in the front room on his way to the kitchen spotting a sight that he never thought he would see...

He held up the perfectly knitted strand of booties... the one he had instructed Erik on, plus, um 9. The alpha somehow knitted 10 pairs of perfectly constructed kitty booties all connected on the same string of yarn. It looked like a Christmas decoration really, and he gaped at what the metallically inclined alpha had done, “Erik?” He called, and Erik came walking out of the bedroom holding his gun.

“Yes, Charles?” he asked, with a curious expression in his light grey eyes.

“When did you do this all?” He peeped in disbelief, and Erik smirked, the side of his mouth lifting, “When we were talking. Is that too much?”

He blinked, and had to refrain from feeling that outer wordily sensation that kept encroaching into his thoughts when around Erik -- “No – it's perfect, really just fabulous, oh...”

He wanted to say it, but felt like if he did it would be stolen from them. _I love you..._ he spoke into Erik's mind, and the alpha nodded and hugged Charles (Mr. Tibs floating away), and it was comforting and simply fulfilling in every sense of the word being wrapped up by Erik, “I love you too...” Erik spoke gently, and Charles was grateful for Erik's courage and was moved deep within. The man was the epitome of the term, and they were together now because of Erik's bravery, and his alpha had earned his heart like a badge on his sleeve... even as it was hard to let the poor and abused bugger go.       

They parted, but Erik looped his arms around Charles' waist and shuffled behind him with their body’s flush, as he walked towards the kitchen. “Is that enough for your order? How many do you usually sell?”

He tipped his head up grinning foolishly, covering Erik's hands on his waste. “It really depends. I sell more in the fall, but I usually have anywhere from 5 to 20 ordered in a week. At least they are easy-peasy to bang out. You would know, you _tiger_.” He smoldered up at Erik, who was grinning at him largely, in that predatory manner that made him want to sacrifice himself to this wild animal.

“I guess I would – but what about you’re other products on the site, do you sell a lot of those?”    

They entered the kitchen and Sylvester was sitting on the table with a leg extended in the air, and licking it languorously, and he felt a shift in the air. “I sell far less, but then sometimes there will be a boom, usually in the fall and I'm forced to work nonstop to fill the orders. It's hard to predict... Erik...”

The cat was frozen on the table with wide eyes and his leg in the air, and his pink tongue poking out of his white furry mouth. Erik was gazing at the cat with a serious, and slightly mulish set to his jaw. He looked down at Charles and his ever changing eyes were really quite gorgeous, and it was hard for Charles to focus but he had to say what needed to be said, for the sake of peace. He tapped Erik's hand, the top one as they were still around his waist. “Um, I noticed that you've been slightly... cold to my kitty, and now that my heats over, I was hoping that you two could make up?” He tried to sound as reasonable as humanly possible, and Sylvester was anxious and about to scurry out of the room, but he wanted his whole family to be together now... _My loving alpha, my protector, soon to be my everything... and my closest friend, my cat._

Charles kept Sylvester in the room with a gentle hold on his one tract mind, as Erik blinked once, twice, and then nodded tightly, “Alright...” And then looked over at the cat with a thoughtful expression, and Charles was caught again -- admiring the profile of his strong jaw, as Erik spoke and he tried to pay attention, “It was your heat, my bird. I don't mind your cat at all actually, he was enjoyable to pet, and he appears to be a complacent enough creature. I respect that.” His words were said in the well thought out tone, how Erik spoke as though he was a scholar, and philosopher and spent years in deep contemplation. Charles wondered if perhaps his characterizations was accurate by half, given his lovers past...

“Here --” Erik said, and he startled as his gun – _Mr. Tibs,_ came floating into the room, and then Erik was leaving Charles and walking over to the cat. Sylvester's fear was growing as his eyes widened in feline caution, but then Mr. Tibs landed on the table next to Sylvester... And Charles, _and_ the cat didn't know what to make of that – both thrown completely.

“There, now he has some company.” Erik grinned pleasantly, and pet the cat who meowed loudly, pushing his head into Erik’s hand. And with that, Charles' insides melted completely, and it wasn't an altogether disagreeable sensation going from a solid to a liquid... But his face was the only spot of strain as he was smiling so widely it was almost painful. Standing back, he gave them the time to have a bonding moment, and he could read his cats change in opinion of his _big bear_. He was always easily won over by pets. Sylvester flopped onto his side, and Erik hesitated, and looked at Charles for guidance. “He likes his tummy scratched,” Charles prompted. Erik's eyes filled with acknowledgement, and then he turned back to his Salvesty-puss, and gave the kitty's stomach as good scratch. Sylvester stretched out his legs in one big yoga stretch of content, but Charles spotted his tale flicking and he knew what that meant... He strode to the cupboard and plucked a bag of treats from the cat shelf, and then he floated over to Erik (not literally, as Mr. Tibs had) – He stopped at Erik's side and leaned into his alpha, feeling so light of heart, as Erik scratched up Sylvester with two hands on his wide and admirably tubby belly.

He opened the bag and Sylvester started to squirm on his back, trying to regain his balance, wanting a treat. Pulling his hands away, Erik looked at him again, “He likes to play when he's on his back like that, and he scratches sometimes.” He explained.

“Ah,” Erik said, “Thank you for stopping him, I know I wouldn't have expected it.” Charles nodded and held out the bag for Erik, “Here, if you hold out a treat for him you can get him to sit for it, like a trick.”

Disbelief crossed his alphas face, “You taught him to sit like a dog? That's wonderful Charles.” Erik pet him this time once, gently on his arm and he grinned shyly feeling that praise to the tips of his toes. “Anyone could do it. People just don't because cats are so aloof and independent, not like a dog who's always on your heels. It just takes effort, and I spent a lot of time with my cat, I guess...” He admitted seriously, and then realized that might not have been something that a person would want to admit, a moment too late obviously... _Oh blast..._   

 _But_ , there was humour in Erik's gaze, and then the man reached out taking a treat from the bag he was holding, stealing a quick kiss from Charles, who could feel affection blooming through his chest from his alpha, “I think that's adorable.” The older man rumbled out, and Charles felt stricken.

He didn't think that there was enough room in his chest to contain the affection and _love,_ which he held for this man. He was like a great enigma, something that Charles had yet to encounter: Erik really wanted to be here, and he would try for Charles, and he would listen to Charles, and it was so obvious that he cared. He didn't need his powers to see that, anyone could...

Erik held out the treat and Sylvester sat on his bum. Hesitating his alpha glanced sheepishly at him, “He's already sitting. Do I give it to him... he's doing the trick.” Charles was delayed in answering, his throat tight with emotion, and then Sylvester _mrawed_ loudly, and pawed the air. Clear eyes went back to his kitty, and then Erik was shaking that out stretched paw, and gave him the treat. The oversized coon took it gently from Erik's fingers... and he was baffled... Erik was acting as though this was something normal... where others who he would have attempted to court, he was certain that he would have seen contempt in their gaze and felt judgement from their minds. Although, no one had made it as far as his apartment, or his _heart_ for that matter... They usually jumped ship when he mentioned his knitting, and tea cups...

“Well there's two tricks then – good Sylvester. You are a good, ah, cat.” Erik patted the cat's head like a dog, and Charle' couldn't contain his joy any longer --

“ _Oh Erik_ , you are so sweet, my honey bear, sweet with honey – ” He tittered, and nestled into Erik's chest, and Erik snorted, yet wrapped Charles up in a bear hug, turning his attention back to him. And he was brought to thoughts of his past, as he realized all that Erik signified to him... Of all the lonely nights he'd endured and never in a million years could he have foreseen moments like these – a year ago in Erik's office he never imagined Erik could fulfill all of his hopes and dreams so unbelievably – even if his older form travelled through time to tell him that there was so much happiness, and hope in his future – he wouldn't have believed...

They ended their hug, but maintained their embrace as lovers do, sharing a large and affectionate grin, and channelling their shared sensation of love. He looked at Sylvester, and sighed, “Oh look, they're getting along.” And Erik looked over.

Sylvester was pawing at Mr. Tibs, smacking the hand gun in curious pats, and Erik chuckled warmly into Charles' hair, “Well I would hope. They're going to be living together for now on.”

And it was _perfect_.

***

Charles started dinner after, as Erik hovered behind him, looking at everything that he was doing, “What are you going to make?” He asked, as he plastered himself against Charles' back, and groped his behind, “It's a surprise.” He said, and then yelped as a hot flare burned through him from Erik's hand smacking his bum, “I like your surprises.” Was confessed in a rich tone behind him, and he gasped scandalized, as Erik continued to molest his behind in full handed grope. “Erik, I'm not going to get dinner done if you keep that up.” He complained breathlessly, as the alpha nipped his neck, and plastered his groin to his behind. “Oh, something going to be up --” Erik said ridiculously, but then pulled away with one last fondle, and Charles shot him a smouldering grin, “Later, if we can wait... I want to make something special for us, my love.” He finished with, and was hit with the reality that his words weren't just stated in idle affection, but were genuine. “Alright, I won't distract you -- I'll leave you alone...” But grey-green eyes held a promise, and Charles knew that he'd get Erik's knot again soon enough, drunk on the knowledge that the alpha was so hungry for _him_.

_The man really knows how to break a dry spell..._

“Thank you, darling.” His voice cooed affectionately, but Erik looked complacent moments later, as Charles grabbed the flower sack, “Is there anything that you want me to do... Do you want help?” Was offered, and Charles shook his head sighing, “Oh, no this a surprise remember? Why don't you finish Survivor, it's recorded on the PVR, and --” He opened his mouth realizing what Erik could do for him, and it was really quite spectacular -- “Wait, you can water my plants.” He blurted. Erik clenched his teeth in an unconscious gesture and tipped his head thoughtfully, “I could --”

“Yes you can you magnificent man --” Charles took a step towards the sink, and pulled out a dented metal watering can from underneath, and then wielded it into the air, “Oh,” he heard from Erik, and Charles turned on the tap, feeling so bloody pleased, “You can use your powers and water the plants – I've neglected them over the, um week.” And he blushed, like an innocent.

He could smell his alpha as he moved, and then was touching his back, “Yes, very good Charles... It looks like I'm good for something.” He joked drily, and Charles turned rolling his eyes, yet smiling like a fiend, “Believe me, you're good for more than that, you silly bear.”

The water can floated out of his hand and he gasped in delight, “You're too kind, baby.” Erik drawled, and Charles had to get a handle on himself, as he was overtaken by that melty and gooey sensation again from his alphas sweet words. Touching Erik's chest intimately, he rubbed a hand over a firm peck, and Erik's fingers moved and touched a lock of his hair -- rubbing it between his fingers gently as his eye's flicked over Charles' face.

He sighed, “You deserve it, _baby_.” Mimicking the term that was so foreign to his lips. So used to only the familiar endearment of _love_ , never having an alpha to call such intimate pet names before. Erik grinned looking satisfied by his words, and he felt it as well in their connection... never wanting to lose track of Erik's mind as it had been gifted by the man himself.

Erik moved in kissing his lips chastely, and Charles happily obliged feeling pampered by Erik's blatant affection. Pulling away, the alpha touched his cheek gently, “Such a sweet bird.” Was whispered between them, as those expressive eyes reached into the depths of his soul, and he simpered at his lover having no words...

Tapping the tip of his noise, Erik walked out of the room and Charles felt weak, _goddamn weak.._.

Watching his body move into the living room like a voyeur, he finally sobered and sent to Erik:

_Don't water them too much or they'll over flow._

And the man looked over nodding in understanding.

Charles hesitated from starting their dinner, just admiring Erik's powers as he floated the watering can up, and it hovered above the plants on his china cabinets, raining down on the succulents. His eyes moved then for some reason... and he was gazing over Erik's tall and toned profile smiling dreamily...

But alas, dinner wouldn't cook itself...

Resuming dinner in a glowing bubble of content, he measured out the flour for the puff pastry shell of the Wellington, knowing that it was the hardest part of the dish. The rest was really quite simple, and he had mushrooms, and the beef fillet in the fridge coincidentally, out of the sheer fact that Charles was the kind of man who enjoyed meat and wasn't going to compromise quality over quantity. He could afford to splurge on such items. Money wasn't an issue for him due to his inheritance. But even with that hereditary advantage, he'd made a name for himself in the academic world and he could say he was wealthy from his own efforts, although he'd left that life for the time being. He could quite possibly return one day to a tenured position at NYC, if there was position available of course, but he didn't think that was going to happen anytime soon...

He began to cut in the butter floating in his bubble, not even putting on music as he usually does when he's cooking – But the watering can floating in his peripheral pulling him from his daze. It landed in the sink, and then he heard a scattering of claws and looked over in time to see Sylvester scowling as he steadied himself. Mr. Tibs floated up from the table were the hefty coon cat had been napping, and Charles chuckled in part disbelief at the insanity of his life, as the gun floated out of the kitchen. He watched as it landed on the red cloth that was spread out on the coffee table, and Erik had all of his cleaning tools placed methodically in the same specific order that he'd noted from previous cleanings. Erik grinned at him, and then he picked up Mr. Tibs and began to dismantle.

A pang of sympathy filled him for his Alpha, at his ingrained compulsions... Yet not pity, never pity. He was aware that Erik suffered from a number of disorders due to his traumatic past. In time he would help his lover, but from all appearances he was a well-rounded man regardless of his quirks. And to be honest, and Charles is an honest man -- he liked Erik the way that he is just fine...

His attraction hadn't been quelled even after a year of working for the cold man, but perhaps it was because of his past that he strove to see through the front that he maintained, as he could always see the true face of a person under their projected image. At work where they'd spent most of their time together, Erik was distant from the staff, and a blatant loner -- one who was content in his small world, suffering from his past, and eccentric from his disorders. He'd observed from a distance obviously, and quite astutely indeed over their time in the office, Charles taking an interest in Erik and, fantasizing... about being a part of his life... It was only weeks ago that he had still been in this state.

That's all he ever thought his musings would be, as he was taken by Erik’s commanding presence, and his rakish good looks... a heady combination. Yet, in the end his complex and damaged personality was what had kept them apart, and also brought them together, and so he couldn't deny that part of his lover... and he never would...

Charles continued his dinner preparations as Erik watched his show, and cleaned his gun, and came in the kitchen from time to time to check on him, and grope him, and kiss him, and nip his ears, and generally be a delicious nuisance... _But_ , he would have been a fool to complain, genuinely. He wanted Erik to fawn over him, and act like he's really something special... 

Charles was dwelling on such things in the remaining solo time he had in the kitchen, knowing that come Monday reality would come crashing down on them... Things like him being marked, and chosen to bond and he was grateful for Erik and awed that he'd taken him as his omega. Regardless of what Erik thought, he was an unbelievable catch, and he'd seen more than one omega in the office checking him out subtly...

But it's _Charles_ who had the evidence now -- torn into his own skin, and everyone would know.

He would no longer be envious of the fading wounds, and light scaring on the bonded omega's who he knows... Envious of their _bond,_ like a supernatural gift that was amazing even compared to his powers.

It is said that Alphas feel this connection in a surprisingly short amount of time, compared to Omegas, the more fickle of the pair... Charles had never bonded so he has no basis, but he'd spent his lonely life fantasizing about it... To feel that connection, that subliminal knowledge of your mate’s presence on the planet apart from the rest – as though they are the most singularly important person among all others... And maybe he'd taken the primeval instinct to a higher place in his mind, after all of the bloody romance novels he's digested... but he's been so lonely and is a romantic at heart, so you can't blame him for fantasizing.

It's said that an Alpha can find their Omega from instinct alone and sense if they are in harm’s way – he's seen the documentaries, and even studied the topic in school. It's been determined that it's unknown when exactly the homosapien adopted this instinct, although it has been around much longer then the modern mutant. It could be called the first mutation of man, and a by-product of the Alpha and Omega dynamic, with Omega's being the more vulnerable of the dynamic, and prone to poaching from other more viral males. It was easier to keep a mated Omega, when an Alpha knew where their Omega was at all times.

In documentaries they would take a bonded Alpha and Omega, and leave them at two random spots in a hustling city. Charles would watch in a deep and aching admiration as an Alpha would blindly move though the city in the direction of his Omega, (in the one particular show he was watching) as David Attenborough narrated the Alphas path, and scientific reasons for his instincts. As a scientist himself Charles had a deeper knowledge of what genetically knit together, and apart the human race, but something’s were still left an oddity in life, without firsthand knowledge.

It was too early for either of them to feel the bond, but he suspected _that_ might be the reason why Erik liked having him in his mind, because he wanted that bond with him, and Charles couldn't wait to be a part of Erik so completely...

***

They were seated at the kitchen table, and Charles had the rose that Erik gave him in a tall mason jar between them, and a bottle of sweet red wine.

He cut the Wellington, and had the rested thick slices on a silver platter, along with smashed rosemary red potatoes, and _begrudgingly_ , steamed broccoli smothered in herb infused butter.

He was not a fan of vegetables, and felt that they were a waste of space on his plate. Mostly vile tasting, and about as filling as ice chips... Sure they were healthy for you, but he'd rather eat real food and spare his hunger. And really, his ferocious hunger would get out of control if he didn't eat hearty meals...

Erik covered his hand and then brought it to his lips, kissing gently. “This looks exquisite Charles. You cook like a professional chef.” He commented as Charles filled his plate with the meat and sides, naturally settling the food so it looked like an magazine quality presentation, “Nah... I've just practised cooking that's all, but thank you, Erik.” He gazed up under his eyelashes, looking at the contented alpha and he was grinning absurdly as he asked, “Have you ever had beef Wellington before?”

“No never, but I look forward to it.” His alpha's tone was genuine with enthusiasm, as he waited for Charles to plate out his food. He hedged, as he settled a full plate in front of Erik, “What kind of foods do you like, Erik? Or your favourite food; other food that's not _Pho_ , unless that's it.” He teased, and Erik took a fork full of potatoes, and the side of his mouth lifted, “I like _your_ food, and meat, food with meat... I went for some years without it...I'm fond of broth. I think that's why I like Pho. I had broth for many years, well generally low nutrient foods...”

He looked down at his plate, and Charles was deeply disturbed momentarily by Erik's words, feeling ignorant. _He was a prisoner you idiot, what did you expect him to say?!_ Well not that... that he was intentionally malnourished and a realization struck – he had been kept mentally weak, as cults do tactically to gather followers, perhaps...

He was hesitant to ask, or – he could look into Erik's mind or records, but that was something that he really felt would be a violation of his privacy, and something as the man’s lover he didn't want to do. _Let him tell you, as time passes..._   

Charles watched Erik drop his fork, and he glanced up at Charles with a maudlin expression, “I understand.” Charles said quickly, realizing that he'd let their silence stretch. A dark tang took on the tranquil quality of their shared lover’s bliss, “Erik --”

But the other man went ahead, “I'm sorry... listen Charles,” He covered Charles' hand with an earnest expression, that was vulnerable and genuine, “I want you to know that I'm going to resume my treatment after what happened in my office... I never want that to occur again, but...” He looked away with a haunted expression, as his hand moved away from Charles' and landed on a spoon in a tight hold. “I can't predict my actions, what will trigger another incident, and you don't deserve that.” He whispered, and Charles was amazed...The bravery that it took for Erik to bring this up, and to speak of his mental illness so candidly. He was no ignorant. No, he is an educated psychiatrist who has enough physiological issues of his own to rival some on his, and his past colleagues patients.

“Oh, Erik you have no idea how much I admire you.” He covered Erik's hand, as he had on their lunch date last week... Such a magical moment between them that he had hoped would turn into more lunch dates, and the eventual dinner date, as he imagined that Erik was a man who had to ease into things. He never imagined how wrong he had been about that assumption.

Erik looked over blinking, and Charles pressed on holding Erik's eyes as they held a serious gaze, although his mouth hung open in a startled gape as though Charles' words were so unexpected. “Thank you for doing that for me... I understand you know, Erik. I know that you have your issues and... I was in your office when you had your panic attack. I knew what it was... but I was so embarrassed and thought you would never want to see me again... and well... I told you that you weren't the only one who has issues, and I wasn't lying Erik. It's hard to accept that you...” And now it was Charles' turned to look away, as he felt his face flush, “Well you know...” He mumbled, thinking that it was juvenile that he couldn't say the words which meant so much to him. He startled as he felt Erik hand move and was lifting, and Erik was looking up with a darkly hooded affection, as his lips pressed against his hand again. Erik pulled his lips away and ghosted over his skin, “ _That I love you, Charles_.”

Charles whetted his lips, and nodded quickly, “Yeah.” He didn't know why this was so hard for him... Erik rubbed his lips against his skin, and he felt his emotions catch in his throat, and really didn't want to cry, but he felt his eye's welling. “I admire you too Charles, for standing up for yourself. From what you've said you've been treated badly by Alphas, and I’d like you to tell me about your past. I want to know everything about you. I'd like for us to talk about you tonight. I love you... Charles... you can tell me, I like to hear you say the words my sweet bird...” Erik asked ambiguously, in a deep baritone, and then he kissed Charles' hand again gently. Charles gasped leaning towards Erik, knowing what Erik wanted to hear, and feeling cruel for denying the man. “I – I love you too, Erik.” He confessed in a small voice, and then gasped out a grin, his teeth resting on his full bottom lip.

Erik's eyes burnt into his own, but he didn't comment further. He pressed Charles' hand against the table, and his contentment was palpable in the room. Erik picked up his fork and set into his food like a starving man.

“Delicious,” He praised, as he ate a mouthful of dinner and Charles felt deeply flattered, more so then he would have been if someone else told him. He wasn't arrogant about his cooking skills, and took his comments in stride, but from Erik... “I'm happy you like it. I don't really think I’m that good --”

“Charles, don't be so humble, you could very likely open a restaurant, and I would eat there every night.”

He felt his face flush for real, “Oh you, well you can eat my food whenever you like Erik, and I suppose... we never cleared up what we’re going to do tomorrow.” That gained an astute look from Erik, “No we didn't.”

Charles picked up a fork full of his own meal, thinking that this was more perfect then anything he could have ever dreamt up. Talking off their future plans, sharing a meal... and confessions of love. “I was thinking that you could leave some things here for when you spend the night, but... I think, or I’d like --” He said with his eyes cast down, “to have some more time to ease into this...” He was nervous despite Erik's words and actions. He didn't want to insult the man, but this was all so new to him, and he didn't want to become overwhelmed by another presence in his life after so many years alone.

Erik was watching him intensely, and then he squeezed his hand that he was still holding. Yet, in a gruff voice asked, “And if you are pregnant?”

Charles let out the breath he was holding, and gave Erik a placating grin, “Erik, I'm not saying that we won't live together. I just wanted to ease into it. I don't want us to move in together, and then have you realize how annoying I am, and that you've made a colossal mistake.” He joked, but even he could hear the insecurity in his voice.

Erik shook his head in a tight jerk with penetrating eye's, “That would never happen. Don't be ridiculous Charles.” He waved a hand and sighed tapping the spoon that he kept going to. He looked as though he was struggling with his thoughts, but finally shook his head gritting his teeth, “ _Fine – w_ e will do this your way.”

Charles couldn't fathom that the alpha was so set on him, but he _had_ marked him... God, Charles was an idiot... and he smiled shyly reading Erik's annoyance. “I'm sorry that didn't come out right... I just, I meant what I said, and I love having you here – oh, and I assumed that you would want to stay here, did you want me to bring things to your place Erik?”

Erik jerked his head, “No I will come here. My apartment is... sparse. I like being in your home. Is that fine?”

 _Oh did I bugger this up.._. Erik looked so strained an unsure, but he just wanted some time...

“Yes, that's fab, fabulous.” Charles didn't say anymore and neither did Erik, and he picked up his fork hesitantly, thinking that there was probably more he could say, but he'd put his foot in it he feared.

Chewing the Wellington, it was bland in his mouth, and he was trying to think about something to say to smooth over this spot of turbulence, when Erik's large hand squeezed his own suddenly, and he felt his pulse jump, “This is all fine, Charles. It's not my intention to pressure you into something that you aren't comfortable with, it’s just... I don't want to lose you – I, I have my anxieties, so we both understand that we have issues. We will take it at your pace. I said this earlier, but I'm finding it hard to stay true to my words.” Erik's lips were pressed together, and his forehead was raised making him look like a hopeful pet.

_Alone for years, and then when you get what you've always wanted you push it away... Erik really thinks he's going to lose me, he's all I’ve ever wanted, and he wants me..._

“Erik you're not going to lose me – I'll be here, and we work together. I feel like I've gone about this all wrong... We're going to live together _love_ , and when the time is right soon we'll have to go house hunting.” He said sweetly, and fluttered his eyelashes feeling so happy saying the words, and Erik grinned. He didn't know if had been him, or Erik who soured the mood in the room, but it was lifting like the clouds over the New York Bay in the summer.

“That's a relief,” Erik blew out a breath, and grinned, “Really...” But then his face went back to that anxious expression, “A house...”

Agh! Charles hoped he'd said the right thing by talking about the house -- he wouldn't have to anyone so early in an relationship, but Erik was so passionate --

He touched his hair feeling nerve wracked over this all, “You don't want to get a house? Do you prefer an apartment here in the city, or a town home? There are some very luxurious town homes.”

Erik was gritting his teeth, and let out a tight breath, “Charles... I can't afford very much. I don't have a lot of money. I guess I didn't think this through, I can't give you --”

A bubble of laughter left his lips, letting out his strangled breath, and he was incredibly happy that their latest issue was very easily dealt with, “Oh, Erik don't -- stop, you don't have to worry, love. I thought that you didn't – well it doesn't matter. I can buy us a house wherever we like.”

He covered Erik hand again loving their intimate touches... like lovers on the big screen. He took a bite of his meal bubbling with happiness as all was well in his opinion, but Erik was still staring at him quizzically and unmoving, “If you want, but do you have that kind of money? It's very expensive to buy in New York.”

Charles waved his fork, bobbing his head. “Trust me I have the money love. Don't worry, we'll find the perfect house for us.” He chirped, but Erik smile was tinged with obvious confusion. “I take it that you are wealthy? Charles please tell me about yourself, I know so little about you. I asked you to tell me because I feel like there is so much about you that is a mystery. Come on _baby_...”

Charles cringed and realized that was true, but he'd gotten used to keeping to himself when it came to his genuinely personal details, and even reserved talk of his hobbies at times... “Blasted, you're right, I'm sorry, love. I'll tell you anything you like --”

He regretted it the moment that he said the words, but he had to share himself with his lover... even if he felt like he was going to crawl out of his skin thinking about his overweight and pathetic past, “-- fire away.” He said, and tried to look brave.

“Oh and I forgot about the wine.” Charles poured them two generous glasses and drank a gulp down, as Erik pet his hand in gratification, but there was a twinkle in his eye, and Charles felt as though he'd been sniffed out...

“So, tell me how did you become so wealthy? You didn't make your money from selling your booties, or did you – I only ask because you seem very confident about, us --” Charles felt a flutter from Erik's happiness through his anxious body, “buying a house anywhere in New York. The prices are inflated ridiculously.” He finished sardonically. Charles huffed at that, and then forced out of his lips, “Well, I have my own money. Naturally I’ve made a satisfactory wage working at NYU, _but_ , I have the illustrious Xavier fortune to blame for my confidence...”

Erik cocked his head, and Charles gulped more wine, knowing where this was going... “Xavier fortune?”

“Yes --” He drew out the _s_ , “My family is wealthy, and I inherited a generous sum, or sum's I should say.”

Erik's eyes widened, “Really? Please, tell me about this Charles.” His tone was gentle, and Charles nodded his head taking the leap, with the help of alcohol of course... “I got one of my inheritance from Nan, and the other from my... Father.”

Erik waited for him, sitting tall in his chair with his hard body tensed, and his light blue eyes compassionate, and he went on knowing what had to be stirred from that skeletal closet which had remained closed for good, he'd thought...“This is a convoluted story to tell, and I don't usually talk about my past for reasons like this, but for you Erik --”

“You don't have to if it's too soon.” His alpha offered like the prince that he is to Charles, and he shook his head, and sipped his wine feeling more right – Erik was so right. “Erik, it's not too soon, I'm just used to ignoring certain facts about my life that are better left forgotten. But, I should be thankful that I've come from wealthy roots. So, I'll start from the beginning...

Charles recounted the tale of his dysfunctional family to Erik – Erik, his new family and it was easier because of the man’s conviction – “My Mother was a luxury escort... My Father hired her, and liked her enough that he kept her on the pay roll. And... It turned out he was idiotic, or romantic enough to stick around for her _heats_. Hence Raven, and myself.” He chuckled humorlessly, looking back through the years, facing up to his lineage.

Erik's face held a slight frown and obvious compassion, but Charles continued before Erik could give his condolences. “ _Now,_ that would have been fine and dandy – it's not unheard of for a fortune five hundred listed chairman to take up nesting with his paid escort, _but_ it is when that man has a wife, who happens to be the daughter of David H. Koch,  Jessica Koch, which made my Father, David Xavier, a complete idiot.” Charles chugged his wine for good measure, and Erik's brow furrowed, “I'm not familiar with that name?”

“Not many are, but they are wealthy to say the least. The founder, a Mr. Fred E. Koch developed a more efficient technique for turning crude oil into gasoline. From there the company grew, and absorbed other companies, and generations later, Jessica was born and Father wooed her and married her for her money.” He looked down and poked at his dinner ashamed of his past -- his Father actions, and his Mother's downfall. 

“Charles...” Erik voice was careful, but Charles felt his sympathy and love (a blessing), and he looked up trying for cheery for some self-deprecating reason, “Oh but it gets worse, he was even plotting her demise.”

“Oh, god, that's terrible, Charles. _I'm so sorry_.” Erik gazed into his moist blues benevolently, “But what happened?” He asked gently touching him, and it was what he needed.

He remembered the day that his Grandmother told him the story. She said she waited until he was old enough, but he still felt like the same confused boy that he'd been when his mother dropped him off, and Raven at the home of his sweet Nan's. The woman who'd make his life something more than a terrifying adventure through addiction, and abuse.

He spoke slowly, recounting the tale. “Father wanted to get his wife out of the picture, as he had fallen madly in love with his whore – no that's cruel, his omega, Shannon, my Mother... But my Father,” Charles sighed, “I never met him, but I don't know how he thought it was going to work out. As the story goes, David Xavier after living two lives: one with my Mother, and the other with his cold wife who had peppered onto the fact that her husband wasn’t interested – refusing to perform (as I was told) and absent from the family homestead and the talk of the town with the socialites... He decided that he would end the life of his legal wife, and make it look like an accident. But he didn't account for the security staff, which were employed by the Koch's who had been surveying him. They knew about my Mother, and my sister and I who were being kept in luxury in our Father's penthouse in the city. They'd bugged my Father's vehicle, and our home... and got everything on recording, and well, you can imagine what happened after that. Police, and warrants and such... Father got arrested, and died – wa... was murdered in prison shortly after, and my Mother, due to her grief became an addict. We were left with my Nan after my Mother realized that she couldn't support us, and didn't want to keep us... and now it's all history, as they say... I think they do. Oh well, there it is.” He worried his lip, and grasped his glass of wine needing it desperately, thankful that he'd gotten out the gist of his tale as quickly as he had...

Erik huffed with such sympathy in his eyes and empathy, and then he touched his own face, running his large hand up his jaw, “That's unbelievable --” He was getting out his chair, and Charles sniffed, as a tear ran down his cheek. The alpha moved towards him with an affected sullen expression, and stopped beside him wrapping his arms around his shoulders. Charles fell into his alphas arms as his cheek pressed against a rapidly becoming familiar firm stomach, as fingers carded through his hair tenderly. He wrapped his arms around Erik's narrow waist and felt more secure in this moment then he'd ever imagined in the past, when he'd thought of telling a lover – anyone his story, “I'm sorry.” Erik grumbled, and Charles nodded against Erik's body. “It's okay...”

Charles' head was pulled away gently from that comforting nook, and Erik gazed down at him compassionately, “It's not okay my sweet bird... it's not okay. You were lucky that you were so young, that you don't remember. Thank you for sharing this with me.” Charles sniffed, and nodded his head and Erik rubbed his thumbs under Charles' eyes wiping his tears away, and Charles had no words.

He stood with some prompting from the tug of Erik's hands, and then Erik wrapped around him, and held him in the kitchen, rubbing his back and whispering to him. He broke down sobbing against Erik and absorbing the affection that was circling him. “I've never told anyone.” He choked out, and couldn't explain that he'd told friends when he was young, but it was always half the truth, and he'd lived with this secret. Truthfully he was afraid that if the word got out, some expose would surface about the Koch and Xavier secret scandal of the corporate world.

And that his Mother was a paid whore...

“She died of an overdose.” He gasped out, and Erik squeezed him tightly kissing his hair, and his neck and cheeks, and held his face gazing into his eyes like an anchor out in the waves, keeping Charles centred when he wanted to fall apart and let the water wash him away. “But you have your Sister, and you had your Nan, and you turned out to be a wonderful person, Charles.” Erik tipped his chin up and wiped his tears again, “ _Wonderful_...” He breathed, and then he was pressing their lips together reverently, and he gasped into Erik's mouth and let his mind become one with the alphas. Charles twined their minds and pulled Erik in, stroking over him with his affection – cradling him, and Erik groaned his head swaying, “ _Charles_.” And then he pulled Erik in even tighter, “And I have you.” He whispered knowing it was the truth. He rubbed his face against his alphas chest scenting the rich musk, and then he heard, and felt Erik's breath catch in his throat, as he pulled all the more tighter between their link until mentally they were almost one. It was such a perfection of their combined conscious’ that he never wanted it to end... and it felt like it never would as Erik admitted darkly, letting Charles take him like this, “Yes you do... yes you do.”

***

They ended up on the couch with Charles wrapped in Erik's arms, and the bottle of wine on the coffee table, dinner forgotten. Charles told Erik about his deceased Father's pharmaceutical company, which Raven and himself were shareholders in 45% split between them, his Father loving them enough to put them into his will when they were still so new to this world.

“He loved you.” Erik whispered, and he nodded his head accepting that fact as truth, and wondered what his life would have like if his Father's plan had been successful and he and Mother were able to have a life, and a family the way that they wanted...

“Did you ever meet your Mother?” Erik asked against his hair, and Charles nodded, “She'd visit when I was a wee boy, but she was ill. I was always wary of her, but would still hug her. I remember hugging her, and smelling whisky and cigarettes. But she tried, in the way that she could. She brought me a stuffed frog and I kept it for years.”

“Do you still have it?”

“No... I lost track of it. I think I left it in England. I took it with me to boarding school.” He'd hid it, not wanting the other boys to see that he kept a stuffed toy.

The sun was dwindling through the window in his small flat, the smoggy orange hue of dusk in New York, like a dusk cloud of pink, and red in the clustered sky line. Erik traced light whirls over his tattoo, his hands covering his stomach, like he was big enough to carry Charles in the palm of his hand... _Charles_ , and his younger and frightened self, wondering why Mommy was so sad. Her mind was like a bleeding wound when she was close... but that was all in the past, and he couldn't say that he felt better for stirring up the memories, but it was like it wasn't just his burden now that Erik knew...

The alpha breathed life into his world, and he couldn't help wishing that their week of nesting would never end, that he could crawl inside of Erik's mind and never leave -- traversing the battle field of his past, and settling every unsavoury memory for his lover so it was a more hospitable home.

“Where do you want to live?” Erik asked against his lips after another kiss, as the hours passed and the sun had retreated from their world, and the stars had replaced the blue of the sky – But _no_ , not here... the sky in the city was like a dark pond with pin drop reflection, but no real sign of life. Charles already knew the answer... he'd been waiting his whole life for this moment.

“In the country, somewhere in upstate New York would be ideal, or perhaps when, when our, the children are older.” Erik nodded, and kissed his ear and accented, “If that's what you want.”

Charles glanced over, feeling so unsure talking about their future, and children... the softest spot of all for him, “Where do you want to live?”

Erik's lips lifted, and he sighed petting Charles' face, and grumbled out in his baritone that echoed through his chest. “It doesn't matter, as long as you're there.”

That was like a line plucked from his fantasies, and he swallowed around the emotions which Erik's word elicited, like so many other promises that he'd garnered Charles with today... It was surprising that he hadn't spent the whole day in tears...

“But if there's a place you've ever wanted to live, I'd like to know – What about California, or actually we could get a home in a beach community here in New York. A home in The Hampton's? You like the beach, baby.” He offered genuinely, willing to move for Erik and be generous with his cheque book as well, it appeared.

Erik looked pleased, “I do. You know that?”

“Yeah, I know that.” He said, as he stroked Erik's chest.

“Well, it's true what I said, as long as you're there. We can stay here in New York, and I like my job. It's the only job I've ever really had... I know people commute out of the city, but I'm fine with whatever we agree on.”

“So New York it is, darling.” Erik was happy with that and snuffled into his hair. Charles held one of his alphas hands lacing their fingers together slowly as thoughts flowed through him, and Erik, and he was curious about shared images he was seeing in Erik's mind... “Erik, I've always wondered, why did Tony give the position that you have? I never asked him.”

Erik's eye's looked unfocused, as he spoke quietly to him. “Tony visited me when I was in treatment, much to my confusion, because I had no idea who he was. I wasn't very clear at the time, but he kept talking about his company, and I mostly wanted him to leave me alone. As you can imagine it was a disorienting time for me,” Erik breathed out, his lips quirked, “I became more cognitive after a number of months, and I finally realized --” He said with humour, “that he wanted me to work for him. I really thought he was insane, more insane then me at the time. I was in pyjamas in a psychiatric ward and he wanted me to accept the job...”

Charles was genuinely thrown, but this was Tony they were talking about. “Did he say why?”

“My military experience, he said. He wanted me to work for him selling weapons, and my interest was piqued.”

“You like weapons.” He pointed out, and Erik squeezed him.

His alphas mouth was a warm stretch as he continued, “I like weapons, and apparently Tony could see my potential. He picked me up from the psych ward, and set me up with an apartment, and a life, and, unintentionally,” Erik brushed their lips together, “ _You_.” He breathed, and Charles grinned his eyes locked with Erik's, so beautiful, and loving and he was mesmerized... “So I guess we should thank Tony since he's responsible for this.” His cheeks hurt from how wide his grin was, white teeth peeking out from under the pink stretch of his full lips, like he had so many times today already. It was like he was making up for lost time....

And Erik rumbled out, _“This_ _perfection_.” Charles just breathed, as that aching affection in the alphas gaze and his open, and needy mind had him tumbling deeper into ecstasy -- their connection becoming taught between them once more, as he wound Erik back in never wanting to let him go. Charles had gone too deep into the alpha, and he didn't see any way he could surface even though he was the one controlling their mental link – Erik had pulled him under with his consent and need, and he was drowning... Stroking a hand into his lover’s hair he confessed, saying the words against Erik's lips as he died – that part of him -- that sad and lonely and desperate man who was loveless, and miserable, and trying so hard for the world to only see the surface -- “ _This paradise._ ” He professed, and he let Erik take him away...            

 


	2. Paradise is lost on Cats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The events of Lovers in Paradise from Sylvesty-puss' point of view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this because my own cat is driving me to drink. The meowing, the horror, she won't stop!

 

 

There is someone with his human… and he is hungry. He glares from the open bedroom door watching his food giver being attacked and he is trapped there watching curiosity. Food Giver is screaming, and that animal like human, like the dogs who used to chase him through the ally’s when he was out on his in the cold world – that Dog Human is on his owner’s back and… wait -- He waddles out of the room knowing there is still kibble in his dish, but not the wet kind he loves, fish tasting… he _loves_ fish. _Food Giver_ … he thinks, and walks back to the room after he’s done eating the crumbs. He starts yelling for food. “Food! Food! Feed me, human! Food, food, food!” He stops at the open door yelling in, and that dog beast his moving over his human and attacking him repeatedly as they scream, and he huffs flicking his tail, figuring that they might be mating, but he’s never seen Food Giver bring home a mate.

Scurrying into the closet he poops in his sand pit, and scrapes the sand throwing it over the fake grass, angry for his fish treat. That will serve him right… Lazy human.

Food Giver emerges hours later with the Dog Human, and he’s sleeping on the bag from familiar smelling female, sister of Food Giver, Blue Skin, and scowls as they ignore him. He levels up from his napping spot, and runs after his human yelling, “Food! Food! Feed me you lazy human. I grow tired of your behaviour. Food time was hours ago!”

He hears his humans chirping tone as he’s touched, and he purrs happy to be the centre of the universe once again. He looks up at Dog Human who stinks like musk, and glares at him for disturbing his time with Food Giver, but does not dismiss him completely as he thinks that he might give him food at some point.      

He gets his fish treat, and as the day progresses Food Giver makes meat but does not share, so he ignores his human and the Dog man, yearning for a taste of the meat. He sees, and hears Dog Human attacking Food Giver from the top of his looking perch… and huffs in contempt wanting to sleep on the squishy pad which his human naps on, but stays away as they scream into the night.

He goes into the kitchen and paws at the garbage hatch trying to get at the meat… he fails, and takes a nap on the food bag from Blue Skin once more.

A day later the drought begins, the terror! If there is an end he has no knowledge that it will come – Dog Human shows his true colours… He is ashamed of himself that he allowed Dog Human to warship him as he rested on his bony lap. Unlike Food giver who is like an extension of a pillow.

Hours later after food it put in his food place… He’s resting above Food Giver, and has that sensation of fluttering in his mind like those colourful winged treats that fly out of reach, that he's too tired to jump for anymore. But its Food Giver he realizes, knowing that this feeling usually comes with pets and food, and it is his human who causes it. Yet, he knows that something is wrong as he senses distress, and he touches his human’s fur trying to soothe him, although he suggests more food with his generosity, and then Food Giver runs away and he’s hopeful. “Food!” He calls, and runs after his human who is starting to have that sour scent, and he decides to leave him as he doesn’t even go to his food hold.    

Dog Human returns and then they are screaming again, but this time with a tremendous stink that he covers with pooping in his sand box. He scampers into the nap room and slumbers for a spell, biding his time to ask Dog Human for food… There is smashing and he’s roused from his sleep, and waits until the wailing of the mating humans resides, and then he goes to investigate.

In the room beside the food room, he enters scenting the air, and it’s his first warning. There is a sour smells, sour human, and the smell which Food Giver has when he’s sick but so more intense, and mixed with blood – He’s frozen in caution as he watches Dog Humans feasting on his human’s neck! Oh my human no! He looks the devil dog in the eyes and then flees hoping to save his own life. Sorry Food Giver it’s every man for himself! He’s hiding under his human’s pad hoping that Dog Human will spare his humans life, because if Food Giver is gone, who will cherish him, and give him his precious food, and live for his company. Food Giver is nothing without him, and he watches in fright for Dog Humans entrance ready to scratch him to bits. After he will check on Food Giver, and then go for help. He could find Blue Skin, she will help. The hours pass, and he finally decides to nap, and is finally woken by Food Giver! His voice, but _no_ , Dog Human is tumbling him onto their sleeping pad, and then the screaming starts up again, will it ever end?

He runs from the nap room, and settles on the looking perch comforted that he will have the advantage if Dog Human comes for his blood next. Food Giver barely survived, but he must be well enough to fill his food holder, right?

But the reality of his terror comes into fruition as Food Giver does not fill his food holder! He calls and calls, and there is no answer – and he’s weak. He keeps stalking past his dish, and there’s no food, oh the humanity! He will wither away to nothing but bones _\-- Food Giver why have you turned your back on me? I swear I care for you more than the food..._

And then he gets a break. He’s roused from his weak slumber by the scent of meat, and creeps to the edge of the nap room to watch his human and the devil dog feast on meat as they taunt him cruelly, and he’s helpless to follow the every more of the meat.

Hopeful for scraps, he waits fantasizing for the days when it was just Food Giver and himself, happy as he was being fed and held against the squishy furless form of his human’s body, as he luxuriated on his nap pad. And oh Gods, the sour stench fills the air, which is ominous as it comes and goes in his warmed shelter, and he hears the wails of his human. Tortured, he thinks, not mated, as the dog ruts him but he catches another scent… The meat! The meat has got loose! Cautiously he stalks to the side of the cloud castle, and gazes around the edge as his eyes and his stomach bulge in pleasure. The meat has fallen to the ground and is his prey, and all he must do is pounce. It might be a trap, but he is desperate, and after listening to wails of the humans for a pause, he decides they might be distracted enough to not notice him. He hustles to the meat salivating for its taste, and snatches it in his jaws as he shoots out of the room like that devil hound is on his tail.

On the napping pad he eats his prey, proud of his catch, and sits in a cloud of his own contentment at his ability to catch his own dinner after so many years being waited on by Food Giver… _I still got it_.

After that life does not seem so bleak, as he is finally fed, and although his human does not pamper him as he desires, he gets to eat so that is enough.

The sour stench of the humans lift, and Dog Human pays him no notice as he travels to his food dish as he pleases, but he still takes the time to scowl at the thin, and tall doggish human who is always petting his human instead of him!

But even that changes… as he’s not a creature to pass up on a good opportunity to have two humans waiting on him…

Dog Human enters the room, and he freezes hoping that he will not be feasted on, but his Human is making those high sound he does, and he feels him fluttering around his head. And then an odd moment happens. A scentless thing flies through the air and lands next to him on his flat perch, and he looks at it curiously disappointed that it contains no traces of food, even as he bats its shiny side… _Shiny Sides_ , he dubs it, and then resides to go back cleaning when – the Dog approaches him! But, as he wisely chooses, his massive furless paw strokes his body and he isn't opposed to the touch… _well, that is pleasant… Oh so kind of you, you dog – Rolling on to my back my tummy is being scratched, and I am helpless to purr_ … _Good Dog_ …

My ears pick up a crackling sound and I know what that is – the small morsels of flavour and I struggle to get up. I heave to the sides, and finally I achieve my balance, and do what I have to, to get me the morsel – The Dog is hesitating, and I move my foot… _come on, give me my food you dumb Dog, why has Food Giver brought you home, you are obviously slow_ … _Yes!_ I gobble down my tasty morsel, but no more is given as Food Giver distracts the Dog… _Foolish human_ …  

I guess Dog Human isn't that bad, but we will see… we will see.


End file.
